Stasis
by Mirlanthiriel
Summary: There is trouble in potions class. Snape and Hermione are hit with a stray stasis spell. A SSHG Romance. Please take notice that the rating has changed from T to M for Mature Readers Only.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble in Potions

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based on the world created by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1 – Trouble in Potions**

"Harry, Ron! You are going to be late if you don't hurry," Hermione called up to her companions who had not descended from the boy's dormitory yet. They had missed breakfast and when she had returned to the common room they were nowhere to be found. She knew something was wrong when Ron did not show up for breakfast. He never missed a meal.

She had warned them last night; they should not have partaken so heavily in the winning celebration. Someone had produced a bottle of firewhisky and now many of the students of her house were facing the consequences. Gryffindor had beat Slytherin in the last quidditch game of the fall season and had dashed any possibility for a Slytherin victory by the end of the year. There were only three games left between Slytherin and Gryffindor and four had already been won by the red and gold team. It had indeed been cause for a celebration.

Hermione had been adamant that they not partake in the firewhisky. Most of the students were still under age and alcohol was not allowed in the students' quarters. As head girl, it was her duty to report such incidents; however, she had been persuaded by Harry to not go to Professor McGonagall. She now realized the error of her actions. She sighed seeing no sign of their presence and headed out of the common room towards the dungeons. The last thing she wanted to do was to be late for potions.

Seventh year potions class was exceedingly challenging, even for Hermione. It was also very dangerous. They had been learning many advanced potions that required great concentration and Snape's tolerance for lack of precision was even more short than usual. Hermione had begun to understand his strict behavior in the classroom sometime last year. This year she was relieved to see that his practice had so far, continued to maintain order with the class.

During the summer, Hermione had spent a lot of time visiting with Harry and Ron at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Many of the order members had also spent their summer there and Hermione had gained a bit more incite on the dark potions professor. One particular evening, Hermione had complained to her head of house regarding the dictator-like influence Snape held over his potions class. She was surprised when the head of Gryffindor defended the potions professor. She admitted that while his techniques were sometimes questionable, the results of his method were astounding. Not once since Severus Snape had started teaching potions had there been a serious accident. Sure, there had been some caldron meltdowns, even some minor explosions; however, never had anything serious occurred within his class. Hermione was surprised to learn that in the past, this had not been the case. After her discussion with Professor McGonagall, Hermione's view regarding her potion professor's teaching methods had changed. While they were not pleasant, no serious harm had ever come to them. She cringed at the thought of Neville Longbottom, her partner. She wondered how long they would have stayed in tact if Snape had not kept a careful eye upon him. Hermione truly cared for Neville and found him to be a dear friend; however, she admitted that without her help, as well as the constant surveillance of Professor Snape, something dreadful would have occurred by now.

Hermione knew that this particular morning Snape would be extra severe because of the Gryffindor victory. He had always been a bit harsher after such a loss to his rival house. The last thing she wanted to do was be late for class. She knew both Harry and Ron would be late and would bare the brunt of his fowl mood. She did not want to give the professor any reason to directly harass her this particular morning; for, by default, her companion's actions would draw Snape's harsh attention in her direction.

She hurried down towards the dungeon, making it into her seat before the potions master arrived.

By the time the final students filed in and Snape had made his grand entrance, marked by a slam of the class room door and a swift, yet smooth movement towards the front of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him, Hermione took note that Harry and Ron had not yet made it to class. She was even more surprised to see that her very own partner Neville had also not made it in time. Snape was not long unaware of this observation himself.

"I see that some of your fellow house members feel that they are above attending this class due to the most unfortunate victory yesterday. This shows a very poor, poor sense of responsibility." Snape glared down at the Gryffindor side of the classroom. "I am however not too surprised at the lack of accountability in this case considering which particular students have failed to grace us with their most unfavorable presence." His eyes moved to Hermione. "Thirty points from Gryffindor." He gave a malevolent smirk with an arched brow before taking a deep breath and turned abruptly back to the front of the classroom.

"Today we will be beginning a very difficult and potion that will be continued directly after the winter break." He flicked his wand towards the blackboard and the words _coruscus relaxus_. He turned back towards the class. "Can anyone tell me what this potion will achieve?"

Hermione's hand immediately went up but was ignored.

"Mr. Zambini."

"It is a potion that relieves the long lasting side effects of the Cruciatus Curse sir."

"Excellent Mr. Zambini. Ten points to Slytherin."

"The cruciatus curse as you know…" The three missing Gryffindor students interrupted Professor Snape in his lecture as they entered the classroom.

"I see that you have decided to grace us with your presence. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom." There was a pause, a brief moment when the trio thought that they had made it into class unscathed; however, this delusion was quickly shattered, "thirty points from Gryffindor for being late and another twenty for interrupting my class."

Hermione could not help but grumble to herself at the additional loss of points. Snape had taken points before their arrival; it seemed hardly fair that he take more. She mentally rolled her eyes and sighed, _"since when has Snape ever been fair, at least when it came to Gryffindors."_ While she was a bit upset about the double point deduction, she also knew deep down, they deserved some point loss. The coruscus relaxus potion was extremely difficult to brew and extremely time consuming. There would be no room for dallying, not that there ever was any room for such behavior in Snape's class.

Professor Snape began his lecture once more, "If you turn to page four hundred and thirty eight of your text, you will see the details of this most complex potion."

The sound of textbooks opening and pages being turned filled air. Once the sounds ceased the Snape continued, "As you should have gathered from your reading assignment, the Cruciatus Curse, has a myriad of lasting side effects. One of which is frequent shaking or spasmodic behavior, even after the curse has been lifted. The coruscus relaxus is a rather new potion that alleviates some of these side effects. While there is know known cure for severe cases, coruscus relaxus may allow victims some temporary relief."

Snape had captured Neville Longbottom's full attention.

"A listing of the ingredients for this potion are located within your text. I will expect you to complete your potion through stage two by the end of class. Begin."

Hermione could see that her lab partner, while the lecture had truly sparked his interest, was not acting completely in control of his facilities. She could still smell the faint scent of Firewhisky on his person. She could also tell he had used a cleansing charm before coming to class; however, this did not hide the alcohol that was now seeping through his pores. She contemplated saying something; perhaps it might be wise to suggest he fake being ill. This was an extremely dangerous potion and Neville was in no condition to toy with its results. Against her better judgment, she remained silent and they began to work on the required potion assignment.

Class was nearly over and they were completing their final step in the second stage of the potion. Hermione was relieved that no blunders had been made and the class had gone rather smoothly, considering her fears regarding the condition of three of her very dear housemates.

"You should have by now, completed the second stage of the potion. We will continue working on your potion after you return from the winter break."

Hermione was somewhat confused by his comment. "_How"_, she thought to herself, "_the stasis spell will only last up to a week without being recast." _The winter break was two full weeks.

Snape soon answered her silent question. "Because of the lengthy time period, I am going to teach you a stasis spell that can last up to three weeks." He used his wand once more to display the spell on the board. _Prolixr no novo._

"So not to ruin your entire sample, remove one vial full of the potion and use it as your test for the new spell."

The class followed the teacher's instruction.

Hermione noticed that there was only one vial at their workstation so she left the workstation to retrieve another from the storage room. Upon returning, just as she was about to sit back down, she was approached by Snape. He gripped her shoulder somewhat roughly. "Did I say you could leave your work station?"

"No sir." She held up the vial. "We had only one at our work station."

"Five points from Gryffindor for being unprepared for the lesson."

She began to protest; however, her better judgment stopped her in time. Although, she could not hide her narrowed brow and look of anger. There was no way she could have known that they would need the extra vial.

Both Professor Snape and Hermione were then suddenly aware of Neville lifting his wand in their general direction. He was about to utter the spell upon his potion, which lay in their path. He was standing almost four feet from the potion, with a nervous look upon his face, aiming towards the vial. He looked as if something horrible might happen upon casting the spell on his potion, closing one eye in his own defense. Professor Snape's superior reflexes quickly grabbed Hermione, to pull her away from the stasis spell, which Neville was about to blunder.

The last thing they heard, was the unsteady voice of Neville Longbottom, "Prolixr no novo."

They had been hit.


	2. Chapter 2 Vanished

**Chapter 2 - Vanished**

There was a united gasp that sounded through out the potions classroom. Professor Snape and Hermione Granger had completely disappeared. Neville Longbottom stood staring into the space they had only seconds ago occupied. The room was silent. Neville collapsed onto the floor.

"He's killed them!" Pansy broke the silence. "He's killed them both!"

The room soon echoed the comment along with many other imaginative possibilities.

"Maybe they are invisible?"

"A stasis spell could not have killed them."

"Is class over?"

Both Harry and Ron still stood in shock looking at where Hermione had disappeared with the dreaded potion's master. Harry was the first to act. "We must inform the Headmaster." Both Gryffindors hurried out of the classroom towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry banged on the door of the Headmaster's office, "Headmaster! Headmaster, there has been an accident!"

The door opened; both young men hurried in and began, without taking a single breath, to tell Dumbledore what had occurred in potions class.

After they had relayed their story, there was a moment of silence. The only noise heard was the heavy breathing of the two young men.

Harry was somewhat surprised by Dumbledore's reaction. He had not moved from his seat.

"Are you not coming? They could be dead!"

Dumbledore did not seem the least bit concerned.

"I am sure they are just fine Harry." Dumbledore stood, setting down a piece of parchment in his hand. "In fact, I have just had a letter from them. They are a bit… delayed."

Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened at the professors comment; this could not be possible. How could he have received a letter from them? It only happened moments ago.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore offered the two young wizards lemon drops, which they accepted.

Nothing could have prepared them for the news they were about hear.

-- Please note: Later in the story you will learn how Dumbledore received a letter from Snape and Hermione. It's just something to keep in mind while reading.--


	3. Chapter 3 No Time Zone

**Chapter 3 – No Time Zone**

Both Professor Snape and Hermione stumbled backwards and into one of the desks behind them. Snape had pulled Hermione away from the line of fire, however they both and felt it hit. Once steady they looked about the classroom, both stood still in shock, mouths gaping. Everything was just as it had been only seconds ago, in fact nothing had changed. In front of them Neville was looking at them wide eyed, realizing he had missed his target and the spell was heading directly for the potion master and head girl. The problem was, everyone was completely still.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice was unsteady. Without realizing what she was doing she felt behind her for the professor's arm. She grasped him a few times to see if he was real. He did not answer. She turned to him and saw that he shared the same shocked expression. "What has happened?"

Snape did not answer but moved passed her. He waived his hand in front of the unresponsive Neville Longbottom. He looked about the room and then continued through the aisles. Everyone seemed to be frozen as if in … "Stasis," he muttered under his breath. Hermione just barely heard him.

Her eyes widened, "They are under stasis? Under the spell Neville cast?"

Snape turned to her. "It would seem so Miss. Granger." His brow narrowed. "It is strange however. We were the targets of the spell." He looked about for a moment longer. "I have never heard it used on a person. This is quite strange indeed."

He walked by where Draco Malfoy was sitting, partnered with Blaize Zambini. Draco had his signature smirk on his face. He looked as though he was about to toss a slice of dragon wart into the cauldron shared by Neville and Hermione.

"Why that…" Hermione could not help but be angry.

Snape turned to her and raised his eyebrow. She could see some amassment in his dark eyes, which only made her scowl even more deeply. She surprised herself by responding to his smart look. "It is not funny professor. You know as well as I do what would have happened had he thrown that in the cauldron."

Snape nodded, "Indeed." He plucked the dragon wart out of the stiff, statue-like hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Come with me." Snape turned towards the classroom door, his robes swishing about him. "We must inform the headmaster."

"Do you think they will be fine professor?" Hermione asked as she hurried to keep up with him. The dungeon corridor was dark and empty. Most students were currently in class at this hour.

"More than likely yes, however I fear that the effects will last for three weeks." Snape informed her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Three weeks!"

Snape turned to her and glared. "Were you not listening in class? Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."

Hermione's eyes blazed, "Professor what about the winter break. How will they go home? They will stay that way for three weeks?"

"Miss. Granger, stop your complaining. The last thing we have to worry about is whether or not Potter and Weasley will miss their precious winter break." He smirked to himself, "In fact, they are much more agreeable in their present condition if I do say so myself."

"This is not funny professor."

"Indeed it is not." He continued up the dungeon hallway. Hermione once again hurried after him.

Light from the main floor of the castle filtered down the stairwell. Hermione felt the strangest feeling as they ascended the stair. It was as if walking up into a dream. Everything seemed so still. That was when she noticed it. In the stairwell there was a painting of a decrepit castle surrounded by a murky moat. A dark rider could be seen exiting the castle, surrounded by an eerie green light. What was more terrifying however was that the picture was completely still.

"Professor, is that painting supposed to be that way?"

"This is not the time to be…" His words were cut off when he saw the painting in question. He did not speak for a moment before answering, "No."

While they had been in haste before, it seemed now that the hounds of hell were behind them. Snape rushed from the dungeons leaving Hermione far behind. He opened the first classroom that he knew to be full of students. Hermione heard him gasp. She quickly approached from behind him and looked in the classroom. It was the same as it had been in the potions classroom. Once again Snape took off, this time directly towards the Headmaster's office. He uttered the password but nothing happened. He had to use his own unwarding spell to get it to budge. He entered the office only to find Dumbledore frozen. He sat at his desk with a lemon drop in his hand and his mouth open, ready to taste the sweet and tangy candy. The only thing Snape could do was stand there. He felt his chest tighten. "Merlin!"

Hermione came running up behind him and repeated his sentiment. "Oh…Merlin!"

Both Professor and student stood there in utter shock looking at the frozen form of Albus Dumbledore.

After a long while both Snape and Hermione entered the office completely and each fell into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Neither of them had dropped their gaze from the face of the headmaster. They stared in silence. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "What are we going to do professor?"

"Wait."

Hermione was somewhat shocked by his answer, "Wait? Can't we do something? Anything?"

Professor Snape shook his head. "Three weeks. The prolixr no novo spell lasts up to three weeks. We will have to wait for it to wear off."

"Do you think it is like this everywhere?"

Snape shook his head, "I don't know."

This was the first time she realized that Professor Snape was uncharacteristically calm, almost polite.

Neither knew how long they had been sitting there but Snape stood and addressed Hermione. "Miss Granger, I suggest you go to your room and rest. I am going to retire to my quarters."

She understood that he must have been feeling just as worn out as she was. The stress of the situation was indeed somewhat disconcerting and it had worn her down. She had not gotten much sleep the night before because of the noise from the celebration party. Now everything was so very quiet. Unnervingly quiet.

With a nod of her head she stood and left the headmaster's office.

-----

As she walked back towards the Gryffindor tower she observed her surroundings carefully. It was strange to walk the corridors in the midmorning and hear a silence that was almost deafening.

Once she reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower she uttered the password to the still portrait of the Fat Lady. Nothing happened. She repeated it again and nothing happened. She tried a few of the spells she knew for breaking wards and opening locked doors but none of them worked. She contemplated finding Snape to open the door for her. He had been able to open the headmaster's office without too much difficulty. She decided against it however and turned down the hall, down the stairs and drifted towards the library. She would find comfort there. She did not feel like confronting Snape at the moment.

Neither Professor Snape, nor Hermione had truly grasped what had happened to them. It was still so very shocking. The world seemed to be frozen around them.


	4. Chapter 4 Library Findings

**Chapter 4 – Library Findings**

Hermione had fallen asleep in the library with a book upon her lap. When she woke she noticed it was still morning, in fact it seemed she had not slept long at all. The sun was still low in the morning sky. She felt surprisingly well rested for such a short nap. She put the book she had been reading down on the couch and looked across to where Madam Pince sat frozen in her desk. Hermione shook her head and thought, _well at least it will be quiet in the library for once. _She looked across to a study desk where a pair of Hufflepuff girls looked as thought they had been gossiping over something juicy. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

_Stasis spell._ She thought to herself. Perhaps there was something in the library about it every being cast on a person.

----

Severus went to the Gryffindor tower to check on Hermione. He unwarded the door and entered and searched the girls dorm after calling out for her. She was nowhere to be seen. He assumed perhaps she had not been able to get in. He shook his head, _of course not._ The wards on Hogwarts were some of the very strongest. Only Dumbledore and himself could master all of them. The Dark Lord of course did not know this.

"The Library." He muttered to himself. He knew he would find her there.

Hermione sat at a large table covered in books and parchment. She was not reading or writing anything. Instead she had her head bowed down as she rubbed her temples.

"You can not seem to stay away from the books, can you Miss. Granger." Professor Snape startled the young woman before him.

She did not reply to his comment.

"It cannot be cast on humans." She said as she pushed the book she had most recently been looking at towards the professor's direction. "In 1982 the inventor of the Prolixr no novo spell cast it upon his daughter. She was attacked by deatheaters. When he found her she was barely alive. He cast the spell in hope of prolonging her life until medical help was available. It did not work; it had no effect on her."

"Miss. Granger, while it seems his spell failed his daughter, apparently it has not failed in our case. It is obviously clear it has affected us.

"I don't think it was the spell, well it was but not directly."

Snape could see there was something more to Granger's theory. She seemed to fidget and looked as though she was a first year who had been caught after curfew.

"I think this had something to do with it." Hermione placed a broken trinket on the table.

Snape knew immediately what it was. He looked from the broken time turner to the nervous Gryffindor. His eyes narrowed and he glowered down at her.

"It was in my pocket… Neville hit it directly with the spell.


	5. Chapter 5 The Trouble with Time Turners

**Chapter 5 – The Trouble with Time Turners**

Hermione could feel Professor Snape's piercing glare burrow into her. She could feel his anger rolling off like waves. _Oh Merlin… he's going to kill me, _she thought to herself.

Snape did not know what to say. He was angry, furious. What had the foolish girl been doing with a time turner in the first place? He wanted to smack the horrible thing from her hand, berate her and give her the usual house deduction of house points, but that seemed so foolish now. What good would a deduction of house points do? His mind was racing trying to formulate some type of useful response.

"Why in Merlin's name did you have a time turner in your possession? Miss. Granger, you do realize that the unauthorized use of such a devise is punishable by a quick sentence to Azkaban?"

Hermione nodded almost fearful to speak.

"Answer me girl. Who gave you this device?" He narrowed his brow.

"Professor McGonagall."

Snape was stunned. Minerva McGonagall, head of the honorable house of Gryffindor had given her prized student a highly illegal device. "Does the Headmaster know of this?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir."

"How long Miss. Granger?" He still could not believe what he was hearing.

"She gave it back to me at the beginning of the year sir."

"Gave it _back _to you?"

"In my third year I used it to take more classes," she explained.

Snape rolled his eyes. Only she would use such a device to take more classes. "And why this year?"

"The same sir. This is my last year at Hogwarts and the NEWTS are coming up."

How could McGonagall and Dumbledore be so stupid to let a time turner fall into the hands of a student? What if the wrong person had gotten a hold of it? He knew most people wouldn't use it for the sole purpose of acquiring more homework and study time.

"You do realize Miss. Granger that because of that _thing_ we may be stuck here."

"I thought you said it would only last three weeks?"

"Miss. Granger, this is an entirely different set of circumstances. If I am correct, because of your foolish use of the time turner we may very well be stuck here for who knows how long."

She let the remnants of the time turner fall out of her hand and onto the table. She felt guilty yet at the same time could not believe he was blaming this on her. She was suddenly hit with a streak of Gryffindor courage. "THIS, Professor is not my fault. How could I have known something like this could happen? You can not blame me. If you had better control of your class we wouldn't be in this situation. It seems PROFESSOR you have let your mind slip. If this is anybody's fault it is yours. Testing new spells within a potions class?" She had one hand on her hip and was shaking her wand at him with the other in a very condescending manner. "What ever happened to your foolish wand waving philosophy sir, especially in potions?"

Snape could not believe she was speaking to him in this manner, her wand in his face. His eyes flared like black fire and his deep voice began to rumble. "MISS. GRANGER! YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME IS SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL MANNER." He narrowed his brow and snatched the wand from her hands. "SIT DOWN!"

She could only stand there, petrified by the anger in his voice.

"NOW!" His voice seemed to boom, echoing throughout the library.

She sat down in the nearest chair and broke into sobs.

Snape glared at her for a while before speaking once more. "Stop that foolish crying! You're acting like a spoiled child Miss. Granger."

She did not stop crying. His comments only made her turn away from him.

He gave a deep sigh and began pacing in a circle. He gripped Hermione's wand in one of his hands. If he squeezed any harder it would have snapped in two.

Both felt guilty for their reactions to the situation. Nothing could be done now and it truly was not the fault of either of them.

Finely Snape let out a deep sigh and moved in front of the chair that Hermione was now seated in. He glared down at her while she cried. He tried to relax; his lip twitched in an agitated fashion. He hated apologizing, especially to a student. "Miss. Granger." His voice was straining with frustration; however he was trying to remain calm.

Hermione barely heard him through her sobs.

"Miss. Granger that is quite enough. Stop crying this instant!" His frustration took over for a moment before he was able to gather control once more. "Miss. Granger," his voice was now more calming.

She looked up at him with watery glazed eyes.

"Miss. Granger, I am sorry for my severe reaction, but I cannot and will not tolerate such insolent behavior. What is done is done and cannot be changed. It is no more your fault than it is mine or Longbottom's." He thought a bit about this and changed his mind, "Well, had that dunderhead not…" He changed the subject. "As I said, what is done is done and we must not dwell on it. We must find a way out of this."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Snape collapsed into the seat next to her and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes hoping some how when he opened them it will have all been a horrible nightmare.

He opened them once more when he heard Miss. Granger speak.

"Sir, could we use another time turner?"

He continued to look up at the ceiling. "Miss. Granger, as I stated before, time turners were confiscated by the ministry before I even attended Hogwarts. How McGonagall came across hers is beyond me, but I would not know the first place to look."

"What about the Ministry of Magic?"

He looked to her, "Miss. Granger, while they very well may have confiscated time turners at the ministry that does not mean we can just waltz in there and obtain one, even under the current circumstances." Severus Snape sighed and let his head rest back once more against the back of the chair. "As you remember the wards are still active, even here at Hogwarts. While my skills are adequate in breaking such wards, I am most certain I would not be able to counter act those placed upon the Ministry. You realize should something happen to me…"

He did not have to continue. "Yes Professor I know." Both seemed to realize that however long they would be there, they were there alone. They only had each other.

Hermione pushed around the remains of the time turner on the table where she had left it. She then looked to Snape. "Could we fix this one?"

Snape looked back to the young woman before him. "Miss. Granger, even when they were not outlawed by the ministry, obtaining a time turner was extremely difficult as well as expensive endeavor. There were very few time turners made and for a very good reason. It is extremely difficult to make one. It is not something we could just sit down in a matter of days and repair. I wouldn't have the slightest idea how to repair it. It could take years to fix, even if we had the knowledge to do such a thing."

Hermione did not loose hope in the idea entirely. She shook her head and muttered somewhat sarcastically, "It isn't like we don't have the time."


	6. Chapter 6 Making Their Own Time

**Chapter 6 – Making Their Own Time**

Hermione's stomach rumbled, letting her know it was well passed time to eat. She knew her way to the kitchens, however she would not be able to open the painting without Snape's help.

"Professor, are you hungry?"

She looked to where he was seated across from her. He was asleep; his mouth was part way open. Hermione could not help but smirk. This was something she never would have guest she would ever see, Snape fast asleep in front of a student. He looked quite peaceful, aside from the gaping mouth.

"Professor?" She said a bit louder.

He didn't move.

Hermione thought about shaking him a bit but knew that was probably unwise. He might unintentionally hex her or something. She noticed one of his hands was tucked into the breast of his robes, undoubtedly ready to grasp his wand should it be needed. She was somewhat surprised that he seemed to sleep so soundly for a spy. Instead of chancing a dangerous encounter with a half-asleep potions master she decided to venture to the kitchens and try her luck with the door. She thought perhaps because it was a kitchen, it would not be as heavily warded.

She had still not gotten used to the silence of the corridors. She had seen a few rerun episodes of an American T.V. show called The Twilight Zone when she was visiting the states. Her parents had been attending a dental convention and she spent one afternoon watching American T.V. shows. The halls of Hogwarts reminded her of the show. She mused to herself; _at least we aren't in black and white._

When she reached the portrait of a bowl of fruit Hermione tickled the pear, just like she normally would have done. Unfortunately, nothing happened. She sighed and then uttered, "Alohomora." The portrait swung open. _That was easy, _she thought to herself.

Inside the kitchen she saw Dobby at one of the tables preparing a tray for someone's tea. "Hello Dobby," she said, knowing very well he could not answer. She went towards one of the cupboards and looked around. "Let's see…"

-----

Severus Snape woke up and looked to where Miss. Granger had been sitting. He swallowed and realized how dry his mouth was. He had been sleeping with his mouth open again. He hoped Miss. Granger had not noticed. He berated himself for falling asleep in front of her in the first place. He looked around the library, _where is she?_

"Miss. Granger?"

He received no answer so he stood up. "Miss. Granger?"

_Where is that girl? _He felt his stomach rumble so he headed towards the kitchens. He thought perhaps she was already there. His brow narrowed, _the least she could have done was wake me._

When her reached the kitchens the portrait door was already open and he could hear movement. He was for sure he had found her, however he did not call out to her. There was no real currently that they were the only beings about the castle. He carefully approached the portrait door and looked in.

He stopped dead still at the sight before him. Miss. Granger's back was too him. She had removed her outer robes and they were now hung on the back of a chair near the great hearth. His gaze however was focused directly on two very long, very well shaped legs. She was reaching up to a high shelf so her skirt was somewhat hiked up in the back, but did not reveal anything improper. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once more, looking away from the girl.

"Miss Granger, here you are," he said rather rough tone, almost as if had found her doing something she ought not be doing and was about to take away house points.

The sound of his voice made Hermione jump. She turned around quickly and felt her breathing stop.

"Merlin Professor, you scared me. I… do not do that again."

He simply nodded.

"Are you hungry?" she asked after regaining her composure.

Severus nodded.

"I've prepared some sandwiches and Dobby here has been kind enough to prepare the tea." Hermione gestured to the frozen house-elf. The tea water had cooled however that was quickly remedied with a flick of her wand. She slid the tea service from under Dobby's hands and towards the center of the table next to the sandwiches.

Severus seated himself at the table and Hermione poured the tea before sitting down across from him.

"Thank you Miss. Granger," he dropped a lump of sugar into the warm dark liquid. He stirred the contents magically and took a sip. He humored the girl before him by turning his head and addressing the frozen house-elf, "and thank you Dobby."

Hermione was somewhat taken back by his playful joke but gave him a smile which he did not return. He was Snape after all. The playful comment was about as far as he would go.

-----

"What time do you think it is?" Hermione asked as she looked out a window. The sun had not moved from its position in the sky. They both knew quite a few hours had passed; normally it would already be dark.

"Does it really matter?" Shape said in a rather monotonous drawl.

"I just thought perhaps if we kept some sort of 'time' it might be less unnerving. I don't like this feeling…" she looked to her potions master, "do you know what I mean?"

He only nodded.

They stopped in the hall and looked up to a rather large clock. It's hands displayed it was 10:25am, only five more minutes before potions class would have been over. The gold pendulum stood still and silent. Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the clock and caused it to begin its cycle once more.

Both half expected it to end its repetitive back and forth movement after a time, however it did not cease. The strangest feeling came over them the moment the clock began its steady beat, it was almost as if the very air around them moved once more. They had not realized how still the world had been.

"What are you looking at?" a rather annoying voice asked.

Both Professor Snape and Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. Snape had is wand drawn and pointed it in the direction of the voice. When they turned they found that the painting across the hall was moving, it was actually speaking. Both professor and student were too shocked to answer.

The painting was a depiction of an old man carrying water from a well. He narrowed his brow as the wizard and witch before him stood and gaped at him. "Well, what's so interesting?" The old man picked up one of his buckets and tossed its contents in their direction. It did not hit them of course but it finely broke their startled thoughts.

"It couldn't be." Snape was the first to speak. His words were more like a gasp than actual speech. He quickly rushed down the hall towards the headmaster's office.

Hermione, realizing that the potion's master had left her side, hurried after him.

When Hermione reached the stair to the headmaster's office she was almost knocked over by Professor Snape. He wasted no time to speak with her but hurried past in the direction of the library.

She contemplated continuing up towards Dumbledore's office, but instead followed after Professor Snape.

When she reached the library she saw him standing at the foot of Madam Pince's desk, staring at the place where she had been seated. She was gone.

"Are we back?" Hermione asked the professor with a bit of hope.

Hermione could not see her professor's face but had she; she would have known the answer. "I don't believe so Miss. Granger."

Severus Snape did not know what to think but he knew deep down that they were not 'back'. Without saying another word to Hermione he turned out of the library and headed down the corridor in the direction of the dungeons. Hermione followed after him.

While the halls of Hogwarts were still quiet, it was no longer a deafening silence as it had been only moments ago. She could hear the paintings moving about as well as the sound of a draft coming from somewhere. It was amazing the things you notice after such a silence. It was the sound of a summer at Hogwarts, when all the students were gone.

Hermione followed Professor Snape to the potions classroom. When he opened the door he found that it was just as they had left it, however the students were now gone.

"No Miss. Granger, we are not 'back'. But it seems were most defiantly have our own time. He looked up to the front of his classroom where he had a rather ominous looking black clock. It was now ticking as it had been for the last twenty years.


	7. Chapter 7 Alone Time

**Chapter 7 – Alone Time**

Severus Snape had always been a rather singular person. He never had many truly strong friendships. Albus Dumbledor and Minerva McGonagall were the closest friends he had ever had. He had a lonely childhood with parents who never seemed to care for him, other than to berate him. He had befriended Lucius Malfoy in his first year of Hogwarts. Lucius had been a very popular and very powerful ally throughout his schooldays at Hogwarts, especially when it came to dealing with Potter and Black. It was through Lucius that Severus Snape came to join the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy was no true friend.

Severus lay back in his study, a glass of firewhisky in one hand and the other behind his head. Now he had something he had always thought he wanted. He was alone… well almost. The potions master closed his eyes and thought about the reality of the situation. It was almost too much to truly comprehend. They were alone.

Research was what Severus had always wanted to do. Secretly he did enjoy teaching yes, however his true dream was to devote his time to research. For the last eighteen years he told himself each morning, _when he's dead, when he's finely dead I can let go._ Severus promised himself that once the Dark Lord was vanquished he would turn in his resignation to Albus and devote his time to research. It wasn't like he really needed this job; he was the sole heir of the Snape estate. He had more money than he could spend in six lifetimes. His lifestyle as the potions master of Hogwarts was comfortable, he was relatively happy, but he wanted something more. Sitting there alone in his study he wondered what the truly wanted anymore.

Severus downed the remnants of the firewhisky in his glass. He stared into the fire thinking about the clock in the hall. Time was moving once more, so it seemed. He turned to look out a window. It was charmed to display the view overlooking the lake from one of the high towers. The ground outside was covered in a blanket of white snow that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and the evening sky held a copy of the winter night sky. Yes, it was night. For most of the day Severus wondered if he would ever see a sunset or the evening stars again. The night was his favorite time. Yes, time had started once again for them, but at what cost? The potions master turned back to stare into the fire.

So much of his life had disappeared today. Albus, Minerva, the students. His thoughts then moved to the Dark Lord. Part of him was relieved in this knowledge. Here he had no obligations, no fears. He reached to where the decanter of firewhisky now rested on the end table and refilled his glass. No fears, but what life?

_At least I have my research, _he thought to himself. His temporary moment of contentment was soon overshadowed, _to what ends._ How useful would his research be? If he and Miss. Granger were the only ones… how useful would his research be? He downed the last of his firewhisky in one gulp and slowly slipped into a deep and dismal sleep.

-----

Hermione stood outside the portrait to the Gryffindor tower, "I don't know what to tell you."

Hermione was responding to a flurry of questions from the Fat Lady. She wanted to know where the students were. "Not one of them has returned from their classes. I have heard that throughout the school none can be found. Not even Albus Dumbledore has been located. Even the house-elves are gone."

Hermione did not know how to answer the Fat Lady's questions.

"I know that dreadful Professor Snape is around. The Dark Knight said he returned to his chambers."

Hermione assumed that the portrait leading to the professor's chambers was of a Dark Knight. She had never actually ventured that deep into the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Could you let me in please? I need to rest." Hermione gave a rather large yawn.

"Of course dear. Password?" the Fat Lady requested.

"Fire Bolt." The passwords made something in Hermione ache. Harry had changed the password after the celebration last night. She wandered slowly up to her Head Girl's room, trying not to let the silence of the common room get to her. Once she reached her bedchamber she collapsed into tears.

So many thoughts rushed through her brain. She was somewhat angry with herself for not spending more time with her friends over the last few months. She had been so determined to study, her NEWTS would be coming up soon and she wanted to be ready. At the time she though she was running out of time. Now… now she had all the time in the world. Now there would be no NEWTS. Until now she never truly realized just how important her friendships had been. She missed everyone, even Malfoy… well perhaps not Malfoy, but she felt so alone. There was nothing she could do about it.

She thought about Professor Snape. She knew he was down in the dungeons. She actually missed Professor Snape at the moment. She was grateful that he was with her in this strange situation. She knew it would not have taken her long to go completely mad had she been stuck here completely and utterly alone. She was also glad that the paintings were once again moving and talking. She had never spent a lot of time speaking with the paintings; they were at least another type of company.

From what she gathered from the Fat Lady, the last thing she remembers was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom leaving the tower on their way to potions. The Fat Lady had decided to take a brief nap and was awakened by her friend Lilly Flower, a pixy from a portrait in the transfiguration classroom. Lilly Flower was frantic. She informed the Fat Lady that all of the students just disappeared from the room with a pop.

Hermione wondered if the same thing happened in Hogsmeade. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were about asking Severus if they could make a trip into the small wizarding town in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Respect

**Chapter 8 – Respect**

Hermione had not seen Snape all morning. She had gone down early and fixed some tea and toast for herself before taking a walk down towards his office. He thought perhaps she might find him there, but he was nowhere to be found. For a moment Hermione panicked. _What if he's gone? What if I am now truly alone? _She sat down in her regular station in the potions classroom and put her head on the table, trying to calm herself. Once she regained her composure she took a deep breath, _he probably is still in his rooms._

Hermione knew better than to wander around the dungeons alone. Hogwarts was very old and very large. Even with their many explorations of the castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione had not uncovered many of its mysteries, a mystery such as Snape's personal chamber.

His chamber did not show on Marauder's map. "Harry's Map!" Hermione jumped from her seat. She may not be able to see where he was if he was in his chamber, however if he was wandering about the main castle, the map would show his location.

Hermione hurried out of the dungeons and back up to the Gryffindor tower. It felt odd going into the room Harry shared with Ron and Neville without them being there. She was in a way trespassing. She pushed this thought out of her mind and opened the drawer where she knew Harry kept the map. She quickly unfolded it and activated it with her want, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

It was strange looking at the map and not seeing any sign of another person, besides her own lonely marker. She was about to close the map when she saw seven flickering dots sputtering in and out on the map. They were like markers, yet they didn't seem to quite register on the map. This both excited and worried her. All seven markers were located where the Room of Requirement would be. They all seemed to be gathered at the very edge of the room, near where the door might be located. _How odd, _Hermione thought. As much as she wanted to venture towards the Room of Requirement to see what was there, she had to find Professor Snape first.

"Mischief Managed."

-----

Severus Snape felt awful. His mouth tasted like something had died in it and it was dry from once again sleeping with his mouth open. He had passed out last night and now he was feeling the repercussions of indulging in a bit too much firewhisky.

He looked at the clock sitting on the mantel of the fireplace; it was just a quarter passed ten. _I really need a headache potion, _he thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Severus maneuvered over towards his bathroom and fumbled around in the cabinet over the sink. He kept a well-stocked supply of headache relief draught in his personal chambers. After fumbling with the bottle a bit he downed the contents. The effect of the potion was instantaneous. Severus felt much better. He still had to get that horrible taste out of his mouth however. He closed the cabinet and examined himself in the mirror for a moment. He looked horrible. Severus did a quick cleaning spell for his mouth before getting into the shower.

By the time Severus Snape left his chambers it was almost noon. He thought perhaps he would go find Hermione. He mused to himself, "_She might be hungry. She could make lunch." _Severus headed towards the kitchens in hopes she was already there.

-----

Hermione had given up hope on locating Professor Snape so she wandered towards the library. She wanted to do some more research on time turners. She had spent the last two hours examining the broken bits of the time-turner and identifying the parts in the texts she had found. From her research she learned that Professor Snape had been right, constructing a time turner, even repairing one was an extremely difficult endeavor. She looked up at the large clock that hung over the double doors leading out into the hall. It was already noon. She pulled the map in hopes of locating Professor Snape. Surely he would be out of his chambers by now.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sure enough Professor Snape had reappeared on the map. He was heading towards the kitchen.

"Mischief Managed." Hermione folded the map up and put it in her pocket before hurrying out of the library and down towards the kitchen.

-----

"Where have you been Professor?" Hermione was so relieved to see her potions master.

"What business is that of yours Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I am sorry Professor but I was concerned. I do not know where your rooms are."

"There is a reason for that Miss Granger and I intend to keep it that way."

"What if I need to get a hold of you in an emergency?" she had thought it would be obvious considering there was no one else she could go to.

Snape knew she was right; however, he still didn't like the idea of the girl knowing where is quarters were. There were few, save the staff that knew of its location. Even his Slytherins did not know where it was located. He had charmed his office door to echo in his personal chambers should he be needed.

"Very well Miss Granger. I will direct you to its location. I will expect you to respect my privacy."

Hermione nodded in response.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned the girl before him.

She indicated that she was with a nod.

"Good. Perhaps you could put yourself to use and prepare something for lunch."

Hermione was somewhat taken back by his 'suggestion'. "Do you not know how to cook Professor?" she asked with out concealing that she was most annoyed.

"Of course I can cook. I am a potions professor after all." Severus realized his ploy had not worked.

"Professor Snape. I hope you realize that I do respect you and even admire you… however; I do not feel you should assume that I will be at your beck and call. I am not a house-elf." Hermione's tone was not harsh nor was it disrespectful. "I truly feel that if we are going to remain sane we must work as equals… as partners." After a moment she then added, "at least under such circumstances."

Professor Snape examined the girl before him. It was in that moment her realized she was in fact no longer a girl but a young woman. She was still his student, but it was quite obvious that she was no longer a chit of a girl he had always seen her as. Her behavior and request for respect was most refreshing.

Hermione realized he was examining her. She was beginning to wonder if she had made him angry for he had not yet responded. She was quite relieved once he did.

Severus nodded, "Very well Miss Granger." With that he turned from her and continued towards the kitchens.

Hermione stood there in the hallway looking after her potions professor. He had agreed to treat her as an equal. She was amazed, stunned.

"Come along Miss Granger." Severus called to her without turning from his destination.

Hermione soon followed behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 Window Shopping in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 9 – Window Shopping in Hogsmeade**

It was Professor Snape who prepared the light afternoon meal of warm vegetable soup and toast, a silent gesture that displayed that he intended to at least attempt to compromise. He grumbled to himself throughout the preparation. Meanwhile Hermione had busied herself setting a small kitchen table in the corner of the enormous kitchen. Once Severus was finished, he levitated their small feast to the table, dropping the contents of the tray on the table, just enough to startle Hermione as she poured the tea. There was now a small spill soiling the white tablecloth.

"Careful Miss Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her shaken nerves. _One, two, three,_ she counted silently. He was still a bastard.

"I thought perhaps it would be nice to venture into Hogsmeade this afternoon. I would like to see what it's like." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "it will seem rather strange don't you think?"

The dark haired man across from her nodded his head. He wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap before speaking. "The entire situation is strange Miss Granger. But I think a trip to Hogsmeade would be acceptable."

It was agreed upon that they would meet to go into Hogsmeade after their lunch. Both returned to their own rooms to change into warmer attire. While the sun shown brightly on the snow, the air was still crisp and the snow was thick on the ground.

Hermione wondered if they would be able to use a carriage. Thestrals, skeletal horses only to be seen by those who had witnessed death, pulled the carriages that transported the students between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Had they had also disappeared as well? Hermione had seen pictures of them in her Care of Magical Creatures textbook, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, however she could not see them. Harry had described the eerie creatures; after Cedric Diggory's death, Harry gained the ability to see them. She knew Professor Snape could see the creatures. _How could he not_, she thought to herself. She knew her professor had seen much death. He was a death eater.

Hermione paused for a moment before the large doors that shielded her from the cold winter day. Neither of them had ventured outside since arriving in this tangent of time. Many answers to her fears loomed outside. She had noticed Crookshanks was gong from her room. She assumed he had disappeared like the others. It was a rather ominous thought realization that she and her potions professor were quite possibly the only two living beings left.

The large wooden doors to the castle were suddenly pulled open from the outside, startling the brown-haired Gryffindor. She quickly backed away and moved against the wall. A cold gust of wind blew in a tall dark cloaked figure. Hermione held her breath in sudden fear. She soon relaxed as she the figure removed its draping hood to reveal the pale outline of her potions professor's face and long dark hair. She let out her breath.

He looked around towards where she stood. "Come along. We will have to walk or go by broom. It is as I suspected, the Thestrals are nowhere to be found."

Professor Snape had pretty much confirmed her suspicions.

"Could we apparate professor?"

Severus looked at the young lady before him, "you have your license?"

Hermione scoffed, "as if it would matter Professor, but yes. I took my apparittion test last year." _(In my story, according to Ministry Records she is eighteen therefore last year she would have taken her apparition test. Her true age is however now nineteen due to time turner.)_

Severus' brow narrowed.

"I turned nineteen this last September professor."

"The time turner?"

Hermione nodded her head. "It added about a year professor."

"At least it will make travel easier. Come along then," Snape turned abruptly and walked back through the wooden doorway, pulling his hood once more over his head.

The pair crossed the grounds of Hogwarts and passed through its perimeter gates. Once passed the anti-apparation wards Severus turned to his companion, "We will apparate to the Tree Broomsticks."

Hermione answered with a nod and with a loud pop, they both disapparated.

-----

Standing in the middle of Hogsmeade, its streets deadly silent, was even more disconcerting than the quiet halls of Hogwarts. The lack of witches and wizards was one thing but the lack of any sound, save the brisk wind, caused Hermione's bones to chill. Not even the sound of a fluttering owl could be heard. It was very strange indeed. Both professor and student stood there for a long while, absorbing the rather unnatural scene. The sound of the sign over the Three Broomsticks startled the pair with a loud screech as the rusty hinges that held the sign from its post moved with the wind.

"Shall we?" Snape suggested they continue down the street towards the rest of the small wizarding town with a wave of his black leather covered hand.

It was strange passing the Hogsmeade post office without the loud flurry of owls flying in and out of the large windows. The last owl she had received had been from her parents, they were explaining about how they would be going to America for the Christmas holiday and that they had made arrangements with Molly so that she could stay with the Weasley's over the Yule break.

Hermione abruptly stopped in the middle of the street, "My parents!" The thought had just occurred to her that her parents had more than likely also disappeared like the rest of the wizarding world seemed to.

Severus Snape turned to look at the witch next to him. For a moment he just scowled at her. The realization however soon dawned on him. The young woman's parents would have also disappeared. Severus had no other family. His father, a muggle, had murdered his mother when he was just a boy. After joining the death eaters, his new found companions were more than willing to assist the angry young man in fulfilling his revenge. He had no family to loose. Snape maintained his cold exterior, however inside he felt for the young woman.

"I am afraid they are more than likely gone for us as well Miss Granger. You must remember we seem to be on some type of tangent plane. They are not dead, just not here, in this _time_."

This didn't help Hermione's heartache but it did help her move on down the street. She nodded and their window-shopping continued in silence.

As they passed shop after shop, Hermione could not help but think of the last time she had been there with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had been frustrated with Ron and Harry for speaking of nothing but Quidditch. Ginny had not been much better. She had waited impatiently for almost a half hour outside Dervish and Banges as they perused its Quidditch section. She looked sadly in the window as they passed the small store. There would be no talk of quidditch today.

It was near four in the afternoon when they arrived at the end of the main road in Hogsmeade. Hermione now wished she had not come. It was one thing to see Hogwarts empty, but to look out on the streets of Hogsmeade and realize how very alone they now were was all too real for her. She looked to her professor, searching his face for a sign of the same grief. His face seemed just as expressionless as it always did.

"Shall we head to the Hog's Head for a bit of something?" Professor Snape suggested.

Hermione wrinkled up her nose. She disliked going in there. It smelled of something foul and was in her opinion too dirty to be acceptable.

Severus could see from her expression that she did not favor this idea. The only other place for a warm drink this side of Hogsmeade was Madam Puddifoot's and he was not going to step foot in that tacky, doily filled tea house.

"Back to the Three Broomsticks then." He said as he turned in a swish of his black cloak and began back down the street.

Once inside the pub, Severus lit the large fireplace to provide some warmth from the cold evening air that had made its way into the open door of the building. Usually the lovely and cheerful face of Madam Rosmerta would greet them, but instead Hermione seated herself down at one of the booths. The wood beneath her was cold and seemed somewhat harder than usual.

The young Gryffindor watched as her dark companion lit the fire in the great hearth. It was dim in the room and when the fire blazed she couldn't help but admire the strong features of the man before her. Yes he was a man, not just her professor. She had never really thought of him than anything more than just that; her potions master, an extremely brilliant, complex individual. To will herself not to stare at him she stood once more and headed for the bar. Hermione removed her own cloak and draped it over one of the bar stools before moving behind the large wooden barrier.

When Severus Snape turned he saw Miss Granger standing behind the bar, pulling out various bottles and glasses. He smirked at the sight of the young woman behind the counter.

Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape watching her.

"What will it be Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she held up a mug she had filled with butterbeer.

She cast a quick warming charm on its contents and took a drink. A bit of the froth stuck to her upper lip causing an indisputable amused sound to escape from the dark potions master.

Hermione could not help but blush as she wiped the froth from her lip. "Well?" she said after a moment.

Severus nodded, "Firewhisky Miss Granger."

Hermione raised her eyebrow for a moment before looking down under the cabinet for the dark potent liquid.

Severus approached the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"That will be eleven sickles professor." Hermione couldn't help but have a bit of fun. She pushed the glass over to him.

"Put it on my tab Miss Granger," he said with a rather amused tone, which was accompanied by a slight upward curl of his left lip and raised brow.

Hermione smiled at him and took another drink of her warmed butterbeer.

"Ah… never mind professor, it's on me this time." She sat down on a stool behind the counter.

After a few drinks, they ate a small dinner of cold chicken she had found in a cold cabinet, along with some potatoes.

"What will we do about food professor? What will we do for meat when the stored food is gone?"

"Miss Granger I am sure we can find something. The butcher in Diagon Alley has a frozen cabinet full of meat that could last us two years if needed. I do not think that will be a problem. Even so, it seems the plant life is doing well. There is always the vegetarian option." Professor Snape did not sound as though he cared for that thought much.

Hermione nodded and took another bite of her chicken and thought she agreed with the professor's implied opinion on becoming a vegetarian.


	10. Chapter 10 Mischief in the Library

**Chapter 10 – Mischief in the Library**

Later that night Hermione and Severus Snape dedicated themselves to research on time turners. They knew that the stasis spell had something to do with why they did not go directly back or forward in time but the time turner was the key component. Together they had formed a rather complex theory.

They deducted that they had somehow been placed under the stasis spell via the time turner. It seemed that the timepiece had modified the affect the spell should have taken after coming into contact with the time turner. They concluded that the timepiece was jolted into motion, only for fraction of a second, during the brief contact the spell made. At the moment of contact both Snape and Hermione were touching and the time turner in her pocket fused them together, allowing the time turner to work with the stasis spell, pulling professor and student with it into this bizarre rip of time. It seemed that all _living_ animal life, that normally would be unaffected by that particular stasis spell, seemed to freeze during this rip and then disappear once time began to tick within this new alternate plane of being. Instead of being frozen in their own time Snape and Hermione had made a jump severing them from the life they once knew, _protected,_ by the spell. It was both of their opinion that only by repeating the process with a time turner and the _Prolixr no novo_ release spell would they be able to return to the word they knew. The hardest part would be restoring the time turner.

"I haven't been able to find anything regarding repairing or creating time turners." Hermione dropped the book she had been looking through on her lap.

They were now seated in the middle of an aisle in the restricted section, surrounded by books on time travel and alternate universe theory. There were all kinds of books on the theories surrounding the use of time turners and a lot regarding the history of their use, especially why the Ministry had confiscated them. The books explained how tedious their making was and the great skill that was needed to create one, however nothing specific could be found even in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

Snape closed the book he had been perusing with a loud bang, causing Hermione to jump for a moment, and then tossed it gently to the side. "I wouldn't think they would harbor such dangerous information here. At least the research aided our theory." He actually looked at the young woman with a bit of tender kindness, which almost frightened the young woman. "At least Miss Granger, we have some hope."

Snape was right. At least there was some hope if only they could find a time turner or reconstruct the one in their possession.

-----

The pair were finished with their research for the evening and were about to retire when hey heard a loud bang towards the front of the library, it was the sound of doors being flung open and slammed against the wall. A thunderous crash and then a rather shrill, high-pitched racket that resembled a mad cackle soon followed it. Hermione and Severus looked at each other and at the same time gasped in disbelief.

"Peeves?"

Severus Snape and Hermione hurried through the maze of books towards the main library. Both stopped dead in their tracks and looked down from the balcony to the library entry. There, spinning and twirling in the air like a whirlwind was the poltergeist Peeves.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Professor Snape boomed in a rather terrifying voice that he often used to frighten his students. Peeves had knocked down two entire bookshelves and the books were scattered all over the floor.

Peeves paused for a moment in mid-air and stared at the professor. The room was silent for just a second before the poltergeist moved swiftly forwards and stopped just before the professor's face, almost nose to nose. Both remained silent until Peeves broke out in his cackling laughter and did a back flip away from the irate potions professor.

"The holidays are here, there is great time to cheer. It is time for some fun, fun, sneaking FUN!" Peeves sang as he continued to spin about the room erratically. "They are all gone, gone, gone, gone…" He paused and zoomed towards the witch and wizard who seemed still as statutes, "so long." Peeves bolted out the door once more, his cackling faded down the hall.

Both Hermione and Professor Snape stood there stunned. Peeves had been there.

Hermione turned to the professor, "Do you think the ghosts are here as well?"

He nodded, "I believe they are. They are not living."

With no further discussion both Professor Snape and Hermione Granger hurried down to the main floor of the library and out the doors in an effort to follow Peeves.


	11. Chapter 11 A Ghostly Meeting

**Chapter 11 – A Ghostly Meeting**

They hurried down the hall in the direction that Peeves had been spinning but by the time they reached the end he was nowhere to be seen. Both professor and student were out of breath.

Unable to track down Peeves, Hermione recommended, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Severus Snape nodded in agreement and they began their descent to the second floor. When they reached the bathroom, Myrtle was absent.

"What about Professor Binns? Would he be in his office?"

Severus nodded and began down the stairs once more to the History of Magic classroom.

Professor Binns' office was located directly next to the classroom and it was rarely visited by any of his students. Hermione held the record for knocking on the ghostly professor's door. He had a rather droll monotone voice and was deadly boring. Many of the students believed he bored himself to death. Hermione tolerated him for he was very knowledgeable and was keen on one of her favorite books, _Hogwarts a History._

When they reached Binns' office, Snape knocked loudly.

Both waited in silence. There was nothing. They were about to turn away when through the door came the familiar ghostly form of Professor Binns.

"Severus?" Professor Binns looked somewhat shocked. He turned to the student beside the potions professor. "Miss Granger," he looked once more to Professor Snape. "We thought everyone was gone."

There was a silence before Severus answered, "Yes Binns, so they are." The potions professor did not go into any explanation.

"We search the castle this afternoon but found no one." Binns informed them. "It was the strangest thing. We returned from a ghostly gathering in the Room of Requirement this morning but found no one here when we returned. Quite strange indeed." He looked down to Hermione. "The Fat Lady said she saw you just this morning, however we thought she must be mistaken for we searched the entire castle. Not a student to be found." He looked once more to Severus. "Even Albus is gone."

Severus nodded.

Hermione then explained, "We were in Hogsmeade this afternoon Professor."

"Are the other ghosts here Binns?" Severus asked.

The History of Magic professor nodded, "They are."

"I think perhaps we should call a meeting for tomorrow. Could you suggest that? There is much to discuss."

"Of course Severus. In the Great Hall perhaps at ten. The Gray Lady is visiting her second cousin on the Isle of Arran but will return by then."

Snape nodded. The three said their goodbyes and parted ways for the evening.

-----

Hermione sat in her room thinking about the day. While visiting Hogsmeade proved to harden the reality that they were in a rather empty world, she had an enjoyable time with Professor Snape. She laughed to herself, _if only Harry and Ron knew I had drinks with Professor Snape. _The idea was still somewhat surreal. Their research that evening had also given her some hope, now if they could just find some way to fix the time turner. Seeing Peeves was also relief. While normally she would have avoided the poltergeist at all cost, seeing him was somewhat of a relief and as droll as Professor Binns could be, his company in such an empty world would be good to have as an option.

Her thoughts turned once more to Professor Snape. She had truly enjoyed his company in the library. While working together the student/teacher relationship seemed to fade away and it seem as though he was accepting her, at least for the time as an equal, an intellectual equal which she had a difficult time trying to find within her own circle of friends. It had been extremely refreshing.

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts Severus Snape was reflecting on very similar thoughts. The girl, _no young woman_, was definitely intellectually intriguing. He had known she was intelligent, still a know-it-all, yet she didn't seem quite _so_ annoying anymore. He had enjoyed working with her and that was defiantly something to say. Severus Snape did not enjoy working with anyone, especially when doing research. He sill wouldn't go as far as saying she might be enjoyable to work with on some of his potions research, but so far their time turner endeavor had gone quite well.

He lay back in his comfortable bed and thought about the evening in the library. He had watched her for a while as she reviewed a text concerning the historical aspects of time travel in the wizarding world. He noticed her habit of chewing on her lip that seemed to indicate by her facial expression that something was either confusing or that she didn't quite agree with it. He often heard her scoff after making such an expression confirming his assumption. He noticed her teeth were no longer too large for her mouth. He had made some rather hurtful remarks during her first few years of school regarding her teeth. They were now quite lovely surrounded by those soft lips. _Soft lips? _He realized what he was thinking and turned in the bed and stared into the darkness. He wondered how long they would be like this? An eternity with Granger, _oh Merlin help me._

_----- _

Hermione was on her way down from her dormitory the next morning when she was greeted by the familiar presence of the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick. The apparition was relaxing on one of the red and gold couches in front of a now cold fireplace. She smiled at the sight.

Hearing her begin down the stairs the ghost turned with a smile. "Miss Hermione Granger." Nick greeted her by removing his hat and bowed. With this gesture he had to hold his hand on his head, fearing it might wobble around a bit too much.

"Hello Nick." She moved forward until she was next to him. "I am so glad you are here."

He nodded. "I don't know what has happened, I assume we will find out soon enough." He gave the Gryffindor head girl a smile, "May I escort you to the Great Hall my lady?"

"Of course, thank you."

When they arrived in the Great Hall Snape was already seated at the Slytherin table surrounded by the rest of the Hogwarts' ghosts. Peeves zoomed about the center part of the hall paying little attention to the others.

"Your late," The Bloody Barron complained.

Neither made a response but continued forward and sat down at the table. Peeves in the mean time moved to zoom about over the Slytherin table until the Barron would have no more of it and boomed. "PEEVES SIT!" In one quick movement the poltergeist sat down in a place furthest form the bloody ghost.

Hermione took her place next to Professor Binns and Nick sat next to her. She looked to where Professor Snape was seated and noticed the Gray Lady looking at the dark potions professor as though he was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. It had been rumored that the Ravenclaw ghost had a crush on the dark, intelligent potions professor. Seeing her next to him confirmed her suspicion.

"Professor Snape, if you will." Professor Binns suggested the meeting begin.

Severus Snape relayed the story of what happened in potions class yesterday morning and what they found in Hogsmeade.

"… and so our time will be devoted to fixing Miss Granger's _illegal_ time turner." He narrowed his brow at the Gryffindor.

After Severus finished there was a moment of silence. It was broken however by the sobs of Moaning Myrtle, "Ohhhhh I'll never see my Harry again! Ohhhhh." The pimple faced apparition leapt from the table and began to cry in hysterics. Within moments she flew up through the ceiling towards the second floor bathroom she called home.

Snape rolled his eyes before looking to where Hermione sat. "I guess we should begin our research once again Miss Granger."

She nodded and the group went their separate ways.

The Gray Lady glared at the young Gryffindor as she left the room with the potions master.


	12. Chapter 12 A Profitable Afternoon

**Chapter 12 – A Profitable Afternoon**

"I think we might do well to take a chance at Borgin & Burkes," Professor Snape suggested as they exited the Great Hall. "There are a good deal of dark arts tomes as well as some of those that contain information deemed illegal by the Ministry available there."

"But that is in Knockturn Alley Professor!" Hermione stopped and looked at him somewhat shocked.

"Where else Miss Granger do you expect to find such information? I do not believe we would find text regarding reconstructing illegal time turners at Flourish and Blott's."

Hermione realized how stupid her statement had been. He was right; they had extinguished all the assets available in the restricted section of Hogwarts' library and they were not going to find anything more useful in a typical magical bookstore. Perhaps Borgin & Burkes would have just the information they were looking for. Hermione didn't want to get her hopes too high, but the brief hope that the sinister store might hold a time-turner or a book on re-creating one was also simmering at the back of her mind.

Hermione and Snape parted ways in the entry hall and agreed to meet there in a half of an hour to apparate to Knockturn Alley.

-----

Knockturn Alley was rather foreign to Hermione Granger. It was not a place an upright wizard or witch truly intended to wander, however she had ventured there with Harry and Ron once or twice, mainly spying on Malfoy. She knew Professor Snape had visited the apothecary shop at the darkest end of the alley. It was known to sell some of the most rare dark potions ingredients to be found. The shop had always held some interest for her. She had never been inside, but she had overheard her professor speaking to Lucius Malfoy during her first year about its valuable supply of shady ingredients. Now that Knockturn Alley would be empty of its corrupt crowd, she hoped their outing might allow them time to visit the dark apothecary shop, not that she would ask the professor directly to visit.

Even in the late morning Knockturn Alley seemed dark; a heavy gloom settled in the air adding to the rather ominous atmosphere. The alleyway was completely desolate now and the snow under foot was brown and mushy, not like the clean crisp snow that surrounded the grounds of Hogwarts. Everything about Knockturn Alley was dark and ugly.

Upon arriving near Borgin and Burkes, Severus Snape strode forwards with great strides leaving Hermione on her own for a moment while she took in the dreary scene. Upon noticing that the potions master was heading away from her, she hurried forward after him, her heart beating hard against her chest. Knowing that they were probably the only people there had little impact in relieving the fear that she harbored for the menacing marketplace. Realizing his female counterpart had not followed directly; Severus paused for a moment at the entrance to the shop and turned to look for the young woman. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at her through squinted eyes as she hurried up to him like a lost child. Without speaking he turned towards the entry of the shop and with one wave of his hand opened the doors to the dimly lit establishment.

Borgin and Burkes was a large shop with many varieties of magical items, most of which were very rare and somewhat dark or illegal in nature. It reminded Hermione of a muggle antique store, it even smelled like one. There were numerous glass-covered cabinets that she assumed housed the most valuable items. The majority of merchandise was housed on high shelves. The entire perimeter of the shop was lined with these, covered in dusty odds and ends. Towards the back of the building was a wrought iron spiral staircase leading up to the first floor. It was in this direction that the professor was headed, leaving Hermione once more to gape at her surroundings.

Hermione finished looking about the dark store and hurried towards the stair just as Professor Snape's robes disappeared from view.

Upon reaching the top of the stair, the young woman could not help but gasp at the vision before her. There were shelves upon shelves of books, none of which Hermione had ever seen the likes of. The room was magically enlarged for even the shop below, which was also larger than the outer building, but it was nothing in comparison to the grand scale of the layout before her. A rush of adrenalin flew through her system. She was just itching to open one of these mysteries texts.

"Yes quite adequate don't you think?" The professor, while he had perused the selection before, was always impressed with the collection.

Hermione did not answer. She brushed her hand over the dusty cover of a book that rested on an old wooden table. It looked like it had been sitting in that very location for years; a thick film of dust blanketed its cover. Severus Snape watched the young woman out of the corner of his eye. He could not help but smile inwardly at the sight. He was pleased to be in the company of someone who appreciated the value of books and held the same passion for knowledge as he did. She was truly a remarkable young woman, for a Gryffindor.

Snape turned once more to the main collection of books. "I believe that the texts on time travel are towards the far left corner of the shop." He stepped forward and disappeared into the rows of bookshelves.

Hermione was soon to follow however she was slowed by her desire to peruse all of the different subjects to be found in this forbidden library.

-----

The afternoon found Severus Snape and Hermione Granger huddled in the farthest corner of Borgin and Burkes' library of illicit texts, sitting at a table covered in ancient tomes and brittle parchment. Hermione had never been so happy in her life. She was an eager researcher and would often become excited by some interesting fact found during their study together.

"I had no idea that Merlin was said to have done a bit of time travel."

Snape looked up over his book at the young woman and replied somewhat snidely, "Why would you be so surprise Miss Granger, he was quite brilliant and was not one to shun some of the more shady sides of the arts."

Hermione glared at him for a moment, however she did noticed that the usual annoyance was absent in his gaze. Instead she could see what almost looked like amusement in his deep black eyes. She continued to stare at the professor, trying to figure out what he was really thinking, for he seemed to be studying her. She raised her own brow to him to provoke some type of reaction. Snap scoffed and gave her an amused smirk before returning to his book. She could not help but give him a slight smile and returned to her research.

It was much later in the afternoon when Snape looked up from a rather large text. It looked extremely old and the outer binding of the book was burned indicating that it had once been set afire. "I believe I may have found something." He lay the book down on the table and pushed it across towards Hermione, pointing to a paragraph near the bottom of the page.

Hermione looked up at the professor with some confusion, it was written in a language she could not decipher. The professor uttered a spell over the text and the words translated themselves so that she could read.

As she scanned the information he explained, "The text describes some of the basic principles in creating such a time piece, including the potions ingredient for the core." Snape was referring to the liquid material found within the miniature hourglass in the center of the time turner. "It relates to one of the more primitive time turners ever used, however I think the information is quite useful."

Hermione could not help but be elated. She was somewhat surprised how calm her professor had been after finding such valuable information. So far it had been the closest they had come to finding anything of real use. The author of the text was a master craftsman by the name of Claudius Aetaserus. Snape explained that he lived in Greece during the 7th century and was burned by invading Christians for being a heretic. Hermione ran her hands over the cover of the book. This explained the book's burnt appearance.

"Aetaserus was a very powerful wizard. He placed a spell protecting the text it seems," Snape explained as he took back the book from his partner.

He studied the text in silence for a while. Hermione watched him as he read, trying to read the man before her. As he jotted down some relevant information on a blank piece of parchment she watched his long fingers as they gracefully moved the quill, like an artist paining a fine work of art. His movements were swift, smooth and steady. Not a blot of ink was spilled and his fingers were spotlessly clean. After he finished writing he lay down his quill and picked up the parchment. He uttered a quick drying spell before rolling it up and placing it in within the folds of his black robes.

"I think it is time we headed back to Hogwarts," he suggested.

Hermione agreed. They had worked passed lunch and it was late afternoon. Hermione could see through a small cracked window that the sun was beginning to set. Both were tired and in need of a brake.

"Will you take the text with you?" Hermione asked her professor.

"There are anti-theft wards on the building. Borgin is quite skilled with such wards, and while I could break them, it is not necessary. I have copied down the relevant information and we can always return. No need to risk trouble when it isn't necessary."

Hermione studied him for a moment before speaking. "You realize you sounded like Headmaster Dumbledor for a moment." She could not help but smile at the scowl that crossed Snape's face.

"You would never have said that to me three days ago Miss Granger." While his face indicated the contrary, Snape was rather amused at her comment.

"Your right professor." Without another word she disaparated, leaving the professor behind.


	13. Chapter 13 A Cause to Worry

**Chapter 13 – A Cause to Worry**

Hermione hurried towards the castle after leaving her potions professor in Borgins and Botts only moments ago. She felt a giddy sort of happiness at the reaction she had gotten out of the infamous Professor Snape. It wasn't until she reached the doors of the castle that she realized that in a strange sort of way, she had actually been flirting with her potions master. _Oh Merlin… he must think I am just some silly little girl._ She turned for a moment looking back towards the gates of Hogwarts to see if he had apparated back yet. Sure enough, his tall black figure was moving towards her in long strides. Not wanting to humiliate herself further, she hurried into the castle and went directly to the Gryffindor tower.

Severus Snape's thoughts on the young Gryffindor were quite the opposite however. He had only spent three days with her and already she had wiggled her way under the potions master's skin and not in an entirely unpleasant sort of way. She was in his opinion quite fascinating and most unpredictable. She was his student; he had always seen her as such, however their last three days together and their present situation had closed the gap that was reserved for such relationships and brought them closer together. It was difficult to see her just as a student. He had little respect for most of them. Miss Granger was an anomaly.

She was fascinating and quite brilliant. She was still quite naive, however intellectually she was most superior, so much so that he had not been, at any time, board when conversing with her. She was not like most women he had ever known, especially girls her own age. Nineteen. He could hardly believe she was nineteen. He had to admit he had recently noticed she was a bit more... shapely than her other classmates. He hadn't truly paid much attention to her until the other day while they were in Hogsmeade and then again while working with her in the library. She was defiantly no longer a little schoolgirl. No, she had developed into quite a pretty young woman, a highly intelligent, beautiful woman. For the first time in a very long while, Severus Snape found he was becoming quite fascinated by a lovely witch. He was beginning to fancy Hermione Granger. _I need a strong drink, _he thought to himself.

When Severus reached his chambers he was greeted by the gray form of Ravenclaw's ghost, the Gray Lady.

"Good evening Professor." She circled the potions master, her translucent robes flowing behind her.

"Good evening."

She maneuvered herself between him and the door to his chamber. "Did you find anything of use in your study?" She asked as she studied his profile. She didn't allow him to answer before continuing, "You know, should you need assistance, I have quite a mind for research. I would be willing to make all of my _assets_ available to you _Professor_." She acted like she was going to trace her finger down his face however her finger only went through him. "It would be most agreeable to work with a man so intelligent, so dark and handsome. Quite agreeable."

Snape cleared his throat, "I can assure you Madam, Hermione and I are doing quite well. Thank you for your offer." _Hermione, _he repeated her name in his mind; she was no longer just Miss Granger in his mind. He looked at Gray Lady trying to be polite, however it was clear he was annoyed with the female apparition. He had warded his rooms long ago against ghostly infestation and now he was intensely grateful. He had no doubt that this particular ghost would have been forward enough to be waiting for him in his bedchamber.

The apparition looked quite put out but she did not move.

"If you will excuse me lady, I would like to retire to my chambers. It has been a most productive and most agreeable afternoon. I am in need of some restful _solitude._" He couldn't help but be amused at the slight '_humph'_ the female ghost expressed before moving away from his chamber door. "Good evening," he concluded their meeting with a quick bow, indicating she should leave.

The female ghost rose towards the ceiling away from the dungeons and the dark professor.

Once alone in his chambers he removed the research product from his robes and placed them on his desk. Tomorrow he would review the potion that Aetaserus used in his time turner, perhaps even show Hermione his private lab. He mused at the thought for a moment before sitting back in his chair, thinking once more about the potion used in the time turner. There was one concern that now weighed heavily on Snape's mind, the lack of fresh potions ingredients. Now that all animal life seemed to have vanished, he was concerned about the lack of the necessary potions ingredients to complete a viable potion. For the time however, he needed to focus on the nice strong drink. A hard glass of firewhisky was what he needed to get his mind off the possible potions problem and a certain curly brown haired Gryffindor.

-----

To say that the Gray Lady was unhappy was an understatement. She was not pleased with the potions master's reaction to her advances. "Hermione!" The ghost said in a most deadly tone. He had called that bookworm Hermione, not Miss Granger or Gryffindor. Oh she was mad. She was not going to let some chit of a girl get her professor, no. Leena, for that was her name though most had forgotten, was not going to let that frizzy-haired Gryffindor get her claws into the head of Slytherin. Severus Snape was just the man she had been looking for in all these hundreds of years. She wasn't going to let him get away. No Severus Snape would be hers one way or another.

Leena headed upwards towards the Gryffindor tower to check on the little miss know-it-all who had suddenly become her foe. Previously Leena had admired the girl even went as far to say the girl reminded her of her self as a young woman. Leena couldn't deny the girl was intelligent. What Hermione lacked, in Leena's opinion was beauty and a strong sense of self. She would be able to use this to her own advantage, she could sense that the girl was somewhat vulnerable regarding such matters. In her day Leena had been quite lovely. No boy or man for that matter could please her. She had never gone for the more popular boys in school. She could care less for the high and mighty act. She desired a man with intelligence and Severus Snape was the first real man she deemed worth of her attention. She was not going to loose him to a mere student. Hermione Granger would not get her hands on Severus Snape Potions Master if Leena had anything to do with it… at least while they were her own hands.


	14. Chapter 14 A Successful Brew

**Chapter 14 – A Successful Brew**

Nearly Headless Nick greeted Hermione in the common room, "Good evening my lady. How was your session with the professor?"

Hermione could not help but smile at the familiar sight of the Gryffindor ghost seated on the large mantelpiece in the common room. It gave her some comfort to have him there. "Wonderful Nick. Professor Snape found some rather useful information. We will look over it again in the morning."

Nick nodded and floated down off the mantel towards Hermione. "Good, good." He seated himself upon one of the cushioned chairs near where she stood. He then asked, "So what did you find?"

Hermione sat down next to him and began to tell the apparition about the Greek wizard and his work in the field of time travel. After a short time however, she got the distinct impression that Nick was about as interested in her dissertation as Harry and Ron would have been if she were reading to them aloud from their Potions textbook. The ghost didn't seem to grasp what she was saying and this frustrated her. Yet, while it bothered her, his lack of understanding also seemed to comfort her at the same time. It was a familiar feeling that reminded her of home. She realized while Nick did not truly understand all her ramblings, he tried his best to appear interested because he wanted her to feel comfortable. This thought made her feel less frustrated with the situation and brought out a very sentimental, caring emotion from her. Never before had she felt so grateful to have someone who just couldn't quite understand her, odd is that might be.

It had also been refreshing to converse with Professor Snape. He was brilliant and not once did she have to explain in great detail the theory behind her thoughts. He listened with understanding. This was something she found little when studying with her companions. She found a different type of understanding with the two male counterparts of the golden trio. They had been through a lot together and had a different, yet equally valuable, sort of bond.

"Are you well my lady?"

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the concerned voice of Nearly Headless Nick. She realized now that she had completed her account of what they had learned that afternoon and had been dazing off into her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Nick, I guess I must be tired from all the research we have been doing. It is also strange to be so… It's just so quiet around here, somewhat unnerving and unreal."

Nick nodded and smiled kindly, "That it is."

There was another long silence between them before Hermione stood once more. "I suppose I should retire. We have a lot of research to continue tomorrow."

Nick stood and bowed to the young woman. "Of course my lady." He stepped back to allow her to pass by him. "Good evening."

Hermione nodded and began her ascent to the girl's dormitories.

-----

Leena watched with a narrowed brow as the Gryffindor settled in for the evening. She couldn't understand how such a brilliant man such as Severus Snape could find the frizzy haired know-it-all appealing. The young Gryffindor was certainly nothing to look favorably upon. Leena thought herself much more attractive. Once the young woman had fallen asleep, the Gray Lady made herself visible and circled around the seeping girl's bed. _What to do?_ She wondered silently. She appeared like a pale gray shark, circling its pray. An evil sort of grin fell upon the lovely apparition's face and her ghostly eyes shined with a malice spark. Then in a quick fluid movement she left the sleeping girl's room and disappeared into the night.

-----

In the morning Hermione met Professor Snape in the kitchen. He had already fixed himself a cup of coffee that looked somewhat like a botched potion. It was so dark it looked like a great void within his coffee cup. He made a face that was somewhat distorted after taking his first sip of the concoction. It was clear Professor Snape did not regularly make his own coffee.

Hermione could not help but laugh inwardly. The great potions professor of Hogwarts could not brew a decent cup of coffee.

She must have betrayed her amusement for the potion's master glared at her over his cup. "And what do you find so amusing Miss Granger?"

Her eyes widened, realizing she had been caught laughing at her professor. "Nothing sir."

He only narrowed his brow a bit further.

She moved away from him and towards the great stoves.

She ignored the potions professor who had clearly had a rather restless night's sleep. He looked as though he had been up all night and his eyes were red. Every once in a while he would pinch the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache and mumble something that were more than likely frustrated curses.

Over one of the burners she saw a small pot filled with burnt coffee grounds. The remaining liquid was rather syrupy and looked a lot like tar. Hermione often made coffee for her father during the summers, however at home she used a percolator over the stove. She cringed at the sight before her. She wasn't for sure how the house elves made their coffee, for she couldn't find a coffee maker or even a percolator in sight. She assumed it was made completely by magic. She couldn't help but smirk, for as odd as it seemed, it was clear that Professor Snape had not mastered the art of coffee brewing.

With a swish and flick of her wand she cleaned up the burned mess and transfigured the pot into a simple percolator. She carefully added ground coffee along with some water and set it to work upon a hot burner. The sound of the percolator caught the potion's master's attention and he set his cup of black sludge down and breathed the sent of freshly brewing coffee. Hermione was careful not to look at him. She knew she would not be able to hold back a rather satisfied smile.

After the coffee was finely brewed she toasted some bread with her wand and brought it along with the coffee pot over to the table where Snape was still sitting. As she approached the table Snape turned around once more and took a sip of his horrible concoction.

Once Hermione was seated across from him she finely spoke. "If your coffee is cold, there is more than enough here. Have some toast as well."

Snape looked at the young woman before him and raised his brow. He knew the game she was playing but there was no way he was going to admit it. "So it is." He emptied his cup with his wand and poured some of the fragrant dark liquid from the pot.

Hermione could not help but be pleased with the expression that fell across the professor's face at his first sip of coffee. Like in potions however, the dark wizard refused to complement her successful brew.


	15. Chapter 15 Fascinating Features

**Chapter 15 - Fascinating Features **

The afternoon found Hermione and Snape in the classroom's potions lab reviewing Aetaserus' potion for time travel.

"Was Aetaserus a dark wizard?" Hermione looked up to Professor Snape rather horrified with what she had read regarding the actual creation of the potion within the core of Aetaserus' time turner devise.

"For the time… I would say no." He answered and went back to reviewing his charts. There were many ingredients required for the potion that were no long available and a substitute would have to be used, if it was at all possible.

"It's just," she reread the list in front of her. "I mean cornea of a seer's eye?" She was failing to understand how a wizard who was willing to use such an ingredient could not be considered dark.

"You must realize Miss Granger that just because the ingredient is rather… difficult or seemingly unethical, it is the purpose or intent used to acquire such an ingredient and purpose of its use that makes its use dark."

Hermione could not help but cringe at the thought of using a human eyeball as part of an ingredient.

Snape put his book down and studied the young woman's face for a moment. He then explained, "We use human hair for instance some potions. Would you consider that dark?"

Hermione shook her head indicating she did not.

"Well that is where you are wrong. It can be considered a dark use of magic if the hair came from an unwilling party or if the potion is used for some dark purpose." He raised his brow clearly indicating that even she was guilty of using a dark potion's ingredient.

She felt a sudden overwhelming rush of guilt, however she quickly defended herself, "It was for a good purpose professor." She was referring to the use of the polyjuice potion from her second year.

Snape did not comment but returned to his notes leaving a rather annoyed Hermione Granger. She could not help but understand Snape's reasoning however, cornea of an eyeball was a bit much.

"Do you think there is a substitute?" she asked her professor. "I think it is quite obvious professor that that ingredient will not be readily available."

"Why Miss Granger and I thought with your superior skills in divination you might be a willing donor."

Hermione glared and ignored the amused smirk of her potions professor.

"However, with regards to a substitute," he answered more seriously, "for the moment I do not know." His voice was rather low and somewhat foreboding. He continued to study his charts.

-----

Meanwhile, not far from Hogwarts, in an old abandoned manor house three tall dark shapes moved about. Death lingered upon their shadowy lips and their breath was colder than the winter air. They were soon joined by six other dark figures adding to the chilling atmosphere. They were hungry, longing for the warmth of human essence; it seemed now that even their alliance with Voldemort had failed them. They were hunger starved and greedy; they yearned for the sweet fragrance of life.

-----

That evening Severus and Hermione sat quietly together in the staff room near a warm blazing fire. Hermione relaxed upon a comfortable couch reading her transfiguration course text while Severus was reviewing one of his older copies of _Potion Master's Almanac_ and sipping a rather large tumbler of firewhisky. The atmosphere was rather domestic and quite comfortable. Hermione let her eyes drift over her textbook across to where her potions professor was seated. She carefully concealed her soft smile behind the large text. Professor Snape looked content, relaxed and quite at ease. His face looked rather pleasant, as pleasant as Severus Snape could look. She couldn't help but laugh to herself; _even in comfort there is still a hard demeanor about him. _She returned to her book but her thoughts were not focused on transfiguration; they were still occupied by the intriguing presence of her potion's master. She dismissed her text once more and looked up to study him.

"Do you find the study of my face more fascinating that transfiguration Miss Granger?"

Hermione was startled by the deep voice of Professor Snape. He had not looked up but continued to examine his almanac. She did not reply.

"I am quite sure that Professor McGonagall would be quite put out should she be made aware of you new fascination with my face over her course." He finely looked up to the rather horrified Gryffindor with a smirk firmly placed upon his face. He put down the book and relaxed a bit in his chair, extending his long legs.

Earlier that evening he had removed his outer robe and was now sitting comfortably in the leather chair in black trousers and a black high collar shirt that fit him quite well. His wrists were free from the cuffs and the top two buttons of his shirt were unclasped yet had remained closed until his change of position in his seat. She could not help but notice the small portion of exposed flesh. Her eyes betrayed her as she examined his masculine neckline. Once she realized what she was doing she diverted her eyes once more to her text before returning them to his face to answer.

"I am sorry sir, I did not realize…" she looked back to her text not so much because she was shy but because she was angry with him for teasing her. She only became more annoyed when he chuckled. She couldn't help but look back up at him, "You seem quite comfortable professor." She said somewhat sarcastically.

He stretched out even more which made his chest expand. His movements reminded her somewhat of a Cheshire cat with a rather annoying grin. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You are worse than Draco Malfoy." She mumbled under her breath.

Severus Snape was quite amused. He had heard her mumbling and was pleased with the fact that he was making the young Gryffindor uncomfortable. It had been quite obvious that she had been staring at him and was clearly disturbed, in a good way, by his lanky movements. He couldn't help but flout that Slytherin male ego. It seemed to come with the house. He took her comment and about Malfoy as a complement.

Hermione's nerves had been pricked and she felt the urge to remove herself from his presence and retire to the Gryffindor tower. She hated to admit but she did find him quite attractive sitting there in the light of the fire. His dark and extremely masculine features were a rich contrast to the warm firelight. She hated the uneasiness she had been feeling around him and now he was teasing her. She wondered if the firewhisky he had been drinking for the last two hours had finely caught up with him. She smiled to herself and looked at him directly. "Why professor, if you were so interested in your _Potions Master's Almanac_ however would you have noticed that I was so _fascinated_, as you put it"

"I have been working as a spy for Dumbledor for many years _Miss Granger_ I am quite capable to _feel_ when someone is watching at me and I could feel you gaze quite easily."

Hermione could not help but blush. "Oh."

"Though I must say, you are much more interesting to look upon that this almanac." He surprised her not only with his comment but also by the loud thud as he tossed the large book onto the wooden coffee table that separated them.

Hermione didn't dare speak but continued to stare at the man before her. _He just said he enjoyed looking at me,_ she thought to herself. _He has had way to much firewhisky._ "I believe professor you have had quite your share of firewhisky."

Snape looked to his tumbler and nodded. "Yes Miss Granger I have." He stood suddenly and moved towards her. "But…" he leaned closer to her face, "That does not deter the fact that you are quite pleasing to look upon." His words were low and almost _seductive._ She could smell the sweetness of the alcohol on his breath.

Hermione couldn't help but take in a deep breath.

He stood up quickly and studied her for a moment. "Good night Miss Granger." And without further discussion he left the room, leaving a rather surprised Gryffindor.

"That was odd." She muttered to herself once he had disappeared from the room. She looked back down to her book but found her concentration had completely gone out the window. She retired to the Gryffindor tower and fell asleep thinking of the warm dark features of her potions professor.


	16. Chapter 16 Substitutes

**Chapter 16 - Substitutes**

Once again Severus Snape woke up with a hangover. He downed a vial of hangover relief potion before stepping into the shower. The potions master let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a scream as he met with the freezing cold stream of water. He quickly backed out of the shower and waited a few moments before attempting to return to the stall. To his dissatisfaction, the water was still ice cold. He turned the cold water completely off and waited a moment, but to no avail. The hot water was gone. He grumbled to himself and picked up his wand that he had set on the bathroom counter. He uttered a spell before turning the water back on. He tested it once more and with a sigh of relief found that the temperature was just right. "Dammed old castle," he muttered to himself. This was not a pleasant morning.

Snape thought about the upcoming afternoon. He was meeting Hermione in the classroom lab to work more on Aetaserus' potion. They would have to work at finding substitutes for some of the ingredients. It was quite clear that a cornea of a seer's eye would not be available to them. They would have to do some research on equivalents to the ingredients. It was unlikely such a thing could be found in the local apothecary shops. Snape scoffed as he got out of the shower, to think this was the one time where his position as a death eater would have been somewhat beneficial, thought the means of acquiring such an ingredient were still exceptionally foul.

As he was dressing his thoughts moved to the evening before. He had a bit too much to drink and remembered informing his student that she was attractive, pleasant to look at. He rolled his eyes and silently berated himself. _What where you thinking!_

He had to admit to himself however that even in the sober light of morning he still found the young Gryffindor rather attractive. He was more attracted to her intelligence; however, he couldn't help but admire the blossoming beauty that she had become over the last year. A small smile curved over his lips as some rather un-teacher-like thoughts weaved though his mind. _Perhaps I might get to know the Gryffindor a bit better. We are here alone, for who knows how long. At this point am I really her teacher?_

Her realized he was standing in front of the mirror with his towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing his naked flesh triggered his thoughts race to the form of a certain bushy haired young woman up in the Gryffindor tower. As though he suddenly came to his senses he muttered, "Merlin help me!" before turning away from the mirror.

After summoning a quick breakfast Severus made his way towards the potions laboratory to find Miss Granger already there with her head in one of the books on potion ingredient substitutes that they had brought down from the library the day before. Severus knew there were some ingredients that no matter how hard you tried, a proper substitute could not be found. He hoped this would not be the case with the cornea. As a well-seasoned potions master Severus Snape had used almost every type of ingredient imaginable. In his darker days he had brewed many dark potions, which used many foul ingredients. Even then, in his darkest of hours, he had strived to find alternatives, but the potency of the potion usually depended upon the purity of the ingredient. Therefore, when Severus had brewed for the Dark Lord in his first years of service, he had learned to push past his personal objections and strived for strength and power of the potion. "Cornea of a seer's eye!" he muttered to himself. Trelawney was never around when you needed her.

"Hard at work already Miss Granger."

The professor's words startled the young woman who had been so engrossed in the text she had not noticed his entrance. With a quick intake of breath she jumped in her seat and looked up to see a rather amused potions master.

"Merlin Professor, you scared me." Hermione relaxed in her seat and wiped a bit of stray hair out of her face.

Snape smirked and moved around to the table where she was seated and stood over her looking from behind, down at the text she had been reading. "So what have you found Miss Granger? Anything of value." He reached over her and turned over the text to read the title, keeping his finger in the place she had been reading. "Generics, A Cheaper Alternative by Lewdwick Sawgrass," he read the title out loud. He released the book with a thud and packed away. "Utter crap Miss Granger. The man doesn't even have a potions mastership, what would he know." He moved around to the other side of the table directly across from her and took a seat. "You will find noting of value in there I assure you."

Hermione looked down at the text in front of her. She did not quite agree with the man before her. She had been reviewing the text all morning and many of the author's suggestions had suggestions that were based off many muggle made remedies. She remained silent for a moment studying the man before her who had begun to sort though a variety of the books upon the table. He carelessly tossed a few of them to the furthest end of the table, an indication that he felt the same about them as he did about the text before her.

She finely spoke her thoughts, "I don't think we should so easily overlook his ideas professor. Many of the substitutes he has listed, I know of from my personal experience being muggleborn, work."

Snape looked up at the woman across from him as though she had just insulted his entire family. "Miss Granger, I hardly believe you are in a position to give me advise on potions ingredients."

Hermione knew there was no use talking to him. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her book, ignoring the fact that he had just told her the book was rubbish.

Severus Snape studied the witch before him. She had basically just informed him that she did not think he knew what he was saying when he belittled the text by Sawgrass. She had rolled her eyes at him, not even hiding that fact that she had done so. _The little…_ Something inside him ignited. Normally it would have been anger and he would have lashed out giving her a detention and taking house points for being disrespectful to a teacher. For some reason however he was lit by the shear determination of the young woman. He studied her face as she resumed reading that dammed text by Sawgress.

After some time Hermione asked, "Professor, what exactly is the purpose of the cornea in the potion?"

Snape sat back and surveyed the woman before him. He thought it was obvious. "A seer looks in to the past, present or future at events that may or may not be of significance. I believe that this particular ingredient aids in the direction of time. While a seer may only look into the past, present or future, when the ingredient is combined with the others in a potion, many which are used in creating permanent portkeys, I believe the cornea creates direction of time."

"So we just need something that can look into the past, present or future to kick us out of this _glitch_ in time?" Hermione felt somewhat more at ease at this thought.

"Yes Miss Granger, but the ingredient must be compatible with the others. It's just not quite that simple. We cannot pick up someone's pensive, grind it up and use it as a direction into the past. The dust of a pensive stone is extremely toxic and creates an explosive reaction when mixed with rosemary. While there isn't any rosemary in this particular potion, with the other herbs used within the potion I wouldn't take the chance."

"Rosemary for remembrance," Hermione muttered quietly to herself.

Snape overheard, "What was that Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the potions master. To her astonishment he was looking at her as though she had said something remarkable.

"What was what?"

"What you just said, something about rosemary."

"Rosemary for remembrance? It's just an old muggle saying professor."

"A muggle saying?" He questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It was also in Shakespeare's play Hamlet. It's also a tradition for brides to have it in their bouquet. Rosemary for remembrance, daisies for deception, lavender for devotion, roses for love… It's a muggle thing."

"What about for the future do they have a saying regarding that?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Well the fir tree symbolizes time but I don' t know about future."

There was a moment of silence where Snape seemed to be in deep thought. Hermione watched his face expecting him to say something however nothing came until suddenly he stood up and began to leave the room.

Almost as an after thought he turned to the young woman and said, "I am going to Professor Sprout's office."

Without another word he was gone leaving Hermione alone with Sawgrass.


	17. Chapter 17 A Sticky Solution

Note to Readers: I just want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews. This story is in the works so please be patient and if you have any ideas or suggestions… do not hesitate to send them my way. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope I do not disappoint you…

**Chapter 17 – The Beginning of a Sticky Solution**

"She is amazing, beautiful and absolutely bloody brilliant." Snape thought to himself as he stood before a large specimen of a Bulgarian Black Fir.

The great arms of the tree were covered in green needles, so very dark that they almost looked black; however, when compared to the cones, one was able to determine that they were in fact a very dark shade of green. The pinecones of the tree were charcoal black and dripped with silvery crystals of sticky sap. It was quite a magnificent tree. Professor Sprout had been quite pleased with the winter solstice gift from Professor Vasilka, the herbology professor at Durmstrang.

Snape plucked one of the black cones from the tree. The sap was extremely gluey and caused his fingers to stick to the cone. It required effort to pry them from the rough surface of the cone. The potions professor broke the cone in half and examined the underside of the many layers of the cone.

"It's worth a try."

He pulled a green silk handkerchief from his pocket and laid the broken fragment in its center. He plucked another three cones for testing, wrapped the specimens in the cloth, and then in a flurry of twirling black robes, he exited the greenhouse.

With the black treasure in his pocket, the dark man headed back towards the castle, his figure distinctly visible against the gently falling snow. As he walked he muttered a wandless cleansing charm, removing the remains of the sap from his perfect hands.

-----

Meanwhile, still surrounded by a sea of books, Hermione continued her reading of the theories of Lewdwick Sawgrass. She knew Sawgrass did not have a mastership in potions; he was muggleborn and for a muggleborn witch or wizard to obtain such recognition, even in today's wizarding world, was rare. Finding a master who would take on a muggleborn apprentice was unheard of and even if you found such a master, the examination board governing the final decision would never approve of bestowing the title of 'master' upon a person whose parentage was less than half-blood.

This academic brick in the wall had made Hermione feel trapped. Last term she approached her head of house, figuring Professor McGonagall would not turn her prized student down. McGonagall had always encouraged her not to let the prejudices against muggleborn witches hold her back. Contrary to Hermione's hopes, even Minerva had turned down Hermione's request to begin a transfiguration apprenticeship in the spring semester of her seventh year. The transfiguration professor had looked down at the young witch with sad eyes and explained that while she knew Hermione was more than worthy of an apprenticeship position, Professor McGonagall did not wish to have her go through the difficult task for not. The governing board of transfiguration, like the potions board, was known for its extreme discriminatory tactics during a review of an applicant. Professor McGonagall did not wish to set Hermione up for a failure that she could do nothing about. Minerva knew that even with Hermione's extraordinary talent and brilliance, the transfiguration board would never approve a mastership for muggleborn Hermione Granger.

Snape's comments that Sawgrass' work was 'crap' made her feelings regarding the discrimination against muggleborns resurface. She knew the real reason Sawgrass was looked down upon in the potions community. After completing his apprenticeship with the prestigious potions master Anton Keffner, he was denied by the potions board, even with Keffner's highest recommendation. However, what truly made Sawgrass an outcast in the pureblood potions circle was the fact that four years later, Sawgrass teemed up with a muggle named Robert Boyle. He used his knowledge to put muggle alchemy on the road to modern chemistry. Hermione shook her head and gave a deep sigh as she sat back in uncomfortable wooden chair.

Hermione sat there for a moment thinking how horribly uncomfortable she was and then stood up to stretch. This was how Severus Snape found the young Gryffindor when he walked into the room.

Snape stopped cold in the frame of the door to the potions laboratory. He could not help but appreciate the sight before him. Hermione stood next to their worktable, dressed in a thin white blouse and a pair of muggle jeans. Her robe had been discarded and now lay over the back of her chair. She was now standing with her arms stretched high in the air so that her blouse had risen around her waist revealing her soft and most supple looking flesh. Her long curly brown hair was pulled out of the messy bun she had been wearing this morning and now hung down her graceful back. He wanted to come up behind her and wrap his hands around that fleshy waist and rub his face in her hair. The potions master closed his eyes to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Professor?"

When Snape opened his eyes once more Hermione had turned to face him. Her blouse was untucked and the top three buttons were undone, revealing a delicate ribbon of lace, just above where the roundness of her breasts began to form. _Oh Merlin!_

"Professor?" Hermione asked again.

This second request was granted with a glare, which hid his embarrassment well and ceased anything else the Gryffindor might have asked. Snape continued into the room, just as he might have done on any regular day in potions and took his place behind his own personal potions workstation, which was located on a platform at the front of the room. Hermione watched with curious eyes, for she could tell he had found something that interested him. Though he scowled, there was something within his eyes that she recognized as excitement. He often got this same look when he was giving a particularly fascinating lecture on potions.

Hermione smiled inwardly thinking of the passion this man had for his work. "I wonder what it would be like to be the subject of his passion for once?"

As soon as she thought this she was horrified with herself. He was her teacher after all and nearly twenty years older, not that that really mattered in the wizarding world. _Oh Merlin!_

Snape took the green cloth from his robes and laid it upon the table in front of him.

"What did you find professor?"

Snape didn't bother looking up to the brown-eyed witch. "This Miss Granger is possibly an answer to our problem concerning the cornea of a seer's eye."

Hermione looked down to see four black pinecones. She couldn't help but feel some pride inside her heart

"It seems Miss Granger," Snape's voice was the same he used to discipline his dunderhead students. It was low, smooth and extremely condescending, "that your _muggle_ background may be our savior yet."

Hermione was quite shocked by this admission; however, what truly startled her was that he raised his eyes to her and actually smiled. Well, it was mostly a smile, mixed with a bit of a smirk. It seemed he was somewhat amused at her reaction to his complimentary remark.

Before she could respond, the potions master spoke once more, his face smoothed back to its normal tight scowl, "However Miss Granger, before it goes to your head, there is much testing to be done." He picked up one of the black pine fruits and studied it up close for a moment before looking at her with a glare reserved for his dunderheads, "Well what are you waiting for Miss Granger?"

Without making a sound, she spun upon the balls of her feet and moved quickly towards the potions storage room to gather the tools they required to test the properties of the pinecone. Had she been wearing her black school robes, her movements would have been worthy of Professor Snape's legendary dark grace.


	18. Chapter 18 Chemistry in Potions

**Chapter 18 – Chemistry in Potions**

Professor and student now stood before four bubbling cauldrons. The potions laboratory was filled with a scent pine as well as sweat. They were standing side-by-side, peering down into the four cauldrons that were simmering with three different black solutions.

Snape had removed his robes and was now dressed in black slacks and a white shirt that was now permeated with sweat. The outline of his undershirt and his well-defined torso could be seen through the sodden fabric. The top three buttons of his shirt had been undone and both sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the dark symbol of his slavery. He would have never allowed his students to see him in such a revealed state in potions class. At some point that afternoon, within their scientific alliance, he had pushed aside the intimidating potions professor persona, if only for a short while.

Hermione had not taken much notice to his changed demeanor or appearance, for she too was concentrated solely on their research. Her appearance was equally lax. She had removed her outer robes prior to the start of their research and now her shirt had also become rather saturated by her own perspiration and the steam they had used to soften the hard exterior of the pinecones and extract the sticky sap.

They had finished with the final stages of the sap extraction and were now boiling the ground black cone paste in four different solutions. One cauldron contained the black paste combined with water; another was mixed with the blood of a blackbird (which was often used with potions creating magical gateways), the third, unicorn sweat (used often to create mobility), and the fourth, a diluted sap solution.

Snape was the first to notice her compromising appearance. He had turned from the caldrons, towards Hermione, with a content sigh and was caught in mid exhale at the sight of her moist form. He could see right through her blouse and through the thin material of her lacy bra at her small pink nipples at the roundest part of her delicate breasts.

She had yet to notice what had drawn his undivided attention.

"Merlin help me." He thought to himself.

Snape took a deep, silent, breath. He could not help but feel aroused at her disheveled sight. She had pulled up her hair once more and now loose tendrils framed her pink face and caressed her neck, which was glittering with beads of shining perspiration. He had never seen anything so arousing. He felt lecherous. His jaw tensed as he ground his teeth and his black stained finger nails ground into the flesh of his palms as he clenched his hands. His buttocks clenched as though to restrain his arousal. This only aided in making the situation worse. He turned away from the innocent temptress.

Undetected by her professor, Hermione had noticed his startled look from the corner of her eye as she continued to look down in the cauldron contained blackbird blood and the cone paste. It confused her. While she had noticed his odd look, she hadn't realized exactly what he was looking at. As soon as he turned away, as if being scolded, she looked down at her person and realized, in horror, what exactly he had seen. She closed her eyes momentarily before turning around, acting as though nothing odd had occurred, and retrieved her robe from where it had been hanging over a stool.

"Do you think they will be alright for awhile professor?" Hermione asked, referring to the simmering concoctions.

Without turning towards her he answered, "They will be fine Miss Granger."

She noticed the gruffness of his voice and the tension that had suddenly filled the room. She then realized just how close they had been working. She looked towards an old black wooden clock that stood in the corner of the room and realized they had been working non-stop for well over five hours. It was already 10:30 in the evening. As though a sudden weight was laid upon her shoulders, she felt the strain of their intense work. She was exhausted.

Snape also felt the weight of their labor upon his shoulders and suggested they retire for the evening. With a quick waive of his wand he placed a stasis spell, somewhat cautiously, over the four mixtures and finely turned towards the woman behind him. "Woman." He said to himself as he watched her gather her things from a nearby desk. She was indeed no longer a little know-it-all girl.

He needed a visit to Knockturn Alley desperately.

--

The next afternoon Hermione met her professor in his private potions laboratory, where they would begin their testing. If their efforts were successful in creating an alternative to the unobtainable ingredient, they could possibly be on their way to creating a successful potion for a time-turner. Snape had been able to find adequate substitutes for the other ingredients; a successful cornea substitute was the determining variable in their complex problem.

Taking out his notes from Aetaserus' studies, Snape began the careful study of the four substances in comparison to the active properties of the cornea of a seer's eye. Hermione sat upon a wooden stool on the opposite side of his worktable, nervous with anticipation. Her lower lip was turning bright red after biting into it for the last half hour, though she didn't notice.

It was an hour later, after testing the final solution, when her professor let out a deep sigh. Hermione's hopes were at an end. His sigh sounded somewhat like disappointment or of someone giving up on the possibility of success. He hadn't raised his eyes to her, furthering her suspicion that their endeavors had been for not. She watched as he placed his wand within the fold of his shirtsleeve and slowly looked up to her worried brown eyes. She had stopped breathing.

His face held an indifferent expression, impossible to read. The potions master observed the young woman before him. His gaze moved to her lower lip, which seemed pinker than the upper lip. Her sudden motion to moisten her lips forced his attention once more to her eyes.

Falling back into his starky professor mode he raised his eyebrow. "Well Miss Granger, what are you sitting there like a doddering first-year? We have a time-turner to construct."

A slight smile, almost soft eased his tense face. His eyes actually sparkled, reminding Hermione of Dumbledore. She couldn't speak.

"Well aren't you going to say something? Do not tell me that you, of all Gryffindors, have nothing to say."

"It worked?" Her voice was timid and unsure. She could hardly believe what he was implying. She could not move form where she was seated.

He nodded, ever so subtly, in the affirmative.

He was rather shocked at her next sudden movement.

The Gryffindor know-it-all jumped from her stool, rounded the table and flung her arms around her potions professor.

Severus Snape sat frozen in his seat. His arms were down at his sides, afraid of moving. She was hugging him. Her arms were around him and she was practically in his lap. Her hair, which she had worn down today, lay against his cheek, down his bare neck and over his white shirt. He could smell her shampoo. Her hair was so soft. She smelled so inviting. What really unbalanced him was the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest.

"This is wonderful." Hermione said into his hair.

Her soft breath in his hair made him tense even more. She had not let go, but was now laughing joyfully, bouncing somewhat against him.

"I am going to die." He thought to himself.

She moved away from him for a moment, though her arms were still around his neck, and looked him in the eye. She did not notice his shocked expression in her excitement. "We did it." She gave a small leap before embracing him once more.

This time the dark potions master took a daring leap forward by returning her eager embrace. He took momentary pleasure in her softness and inhaled her tantalizing fragrance.

Feeling his arms respond, Hermione tensed, but only for a moment, before giving him a squeeze a bit tighter and then pulling away.

Hermione's smile seemed to infect the potions master with a strange emotion he had not felt in a very long time. Her embrace was unsettling. He could not remember the last time he had been hugged, let alone by a soft, curvy, beautiful woman.

"Yes Miss Granger, wonderful indeed." He was not just referring to the successful solution.

Once she had removed herself from his person, he stood up and began bottling the solution that contained a mixture of the pinecone paste and diluted sap. "The combination of the sap and cone paste was a success. I had thought it would be the most successful, if we had any hope."

Hermione nodded in response and aided in cleaning up their research. He carefully stored the substitute ingredient in his private potions storage room, locking the door behind him, and returned to observe Miss Granger, Hermione, finish tidying the lab.

Once she completed the work she turned to the dark man behind her. "We should celebrate professor. Tomorrow will be quite busy. We deserve some enjoyment."

Severus Snape raised his brow in question, "What do you suggest Miss Granger?"

She was suddenly nervous. She thought perhaps drinks and some sweets or a nice meal, but she could hardly suggest that to her potions professor.

He truly enjoyed her display of sudden uneasiness. It made him smirk which received a slight glare from the brown haired witch.

As though reading her mind the potions master eased her frustration. "Perhaps a drink and some food. I am sure we can find something worth a celebration."

Snape smoothed his tousled hair back, drawing Hermione's attention.

"Why don't you meet me in my sitting room in an hour?"

Without speaking, Hermione nodded her reply and turned towards the door of the laboratory. Before leaving she turned to look back at her potions professor who was still watching her.

"In an hour professor."

He nodded and watched her leave the room.

* * *

If you have enjoyed Stasis… please take a moment to check out my other fan fiction, **The Perfect Plan**. It isn't a Severus/Hermione fan fiction; however, I think you will enjoy it. It is Severus Snape with an Original Female Character.

**Summary:** Bellatrix's attempt to take over the body of an unsuspecting muggle woman goes horribly wrong. Severus Snape finds himself disturbingly attracted to the madwoman. How will the muggle woman react to her situation and to Severus Snape?


	19. Chapter 19 Escape From the Loneliness

**Chapter 19 – Escape From the Loneliness**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at the reflection in deep contemplation. Her thoughts were not really on her appearance; they were more focused on a dark haired man several floors below, in the dungeons.

"_It's just drinks, possibly a snack."_ She thought to herself.

She was startled out of her silent reverie by the patronizing mirror. "You look lovely dear. I had not thought it possible." Her complement was ill laced.

"Thanks a lot." Hermione replied before turning towards her nightstand where a small box containing a necklace her mother had given her for her last birthday rested. It was made of silver and had a deep green emerald, which hung in a teardrop form from the delicate chain.

"There." She said out loud to herself. She was in fact rather pleased with her appearance. She had taken care in dressing for the evening, though she remained reasonably comfortable. She wore black cotton pants and a form fitted black sweater made of silk. It was chilly in the dungeons at night, even with the usual warming charm. She wondered if he would have a fire.

She was perfectly relaxed on her journey down to the dungeons; that is until she got to the door. She was just about to knock when she slowed her hand and let it fall to her sides. She was suddenly nervous. She thought about how she had thrown herself at him. "Gods." She took a deep breath and gathered her nerves. She was just about to knock once more when the door opened in full swing.

"Well, are you coming in Miss Granger or are you going to stand out there in the hall all evening?"

Hermione was mortified, "Yes sir."

He stepped aside and let her in.

Hermione was quite impressed with what awaited her in his sitting room. A warm glowing fire had been lit and the room was comfortably warm. Upon a table in the middle of the room, lay spread of delicious looking food, set out buffet style. There was enough food for forty people. There were also several different types of wine, champagne and other beverages, including pumpkin juice.

"I didn't know what you liked."

Hermione jumped not realizing the potions master was right behind her.

"It all looks wonderful."

She spotted a small dish of lemon drops and smiled. "Lemon drops?" She turned to look at her professor.

She had always though he disliked the headmaster's taste for muggle treats, especially lemon drops.

She raised her eyebrow in amusement, awaiting his answer.

"Those are… I rather enjoy them now and then." After a brief pause he added, "When they are not forced down my throat.

Hermione nodded and turned her focus back to the table of food.

"Well don't just stand there woman." Snape snarled, though it lacked its usual harsh undertone.

Hermione could not erase her amused expression. She picked up a lemon drop from the silver dish and popped it in her mouth.

---

Two hours later found them both sitting opposite each other on comfortable couches in front of the fire. A coffee table, littered with various textbooks, sweet deserts, one empty bottle of red wine and an empty bottle of firewhisky, lay between them. Both lay back in their seats, relaxing in the warmth of the fire.

Snape held a glass of firewhisky over the edge of the couch by his fingertips, while Hermione nursed the last of her wine as she observed the profile of her professor as the firelight danced upon his brow.

"_He's rather handsome."_ She thought to herself. _"In a rather dark, mysterious, sort of way." _

Snape turned towards the woman across from him and saw that she was studying him. Normally she would have looked away in a blush, however the wine suppressed this type of reaction. Instead she continued to study him while he in turn let his eyes wander over her lovely form.

"You look rather handsome in the firelight professor."

His student's words startled him from his momentary daze, though in his pleasant state her replied, "I must admit you look rather enticing yourself Miss Granger."

A hazed smile crossed her lips. "Hermione."

"What?" He asked in response.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione. I would like you to call me Hermione, not _Miss Granger._" She did her best to impersonate his voice while saying her name.

He studied her for a moment. Even in his inebriated mind he told himself it was rather inappropriate, however, he overrode that thought and nodded.

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a while before she asked. "What's it like?"

Confused by her question he asked, "What do you mean?"

"What is it like… being a death-eater?"

He tensed.

He was silent for a long while, still studying her face. A look of true, sincere concern was painted across her delicate features. He turned to the fire and debated expressing his feelings. She was getting too close.

She did not push him, but continued to question him with her worried eyes.

He took a deep breath as he looked into the fire. "Lonely."

It was one simple word. Something she did not expect.

"Lonely?" She thought to herself. She understood he was lonely, however when describing what it was like being a death-eater, she did not expect that feeling to be in the forefront of his thoughts.

Another silence had washed over them.

"It is very lonely… Hermione." He turned to her with sad eyes.

She had never seen the potions master with such feeling in his eyes. They were so very sad looking. She could see the loneliness within him and it pulled at her heart. Without thinking she rose from her seat, leaving her wine glass behind, and went to sit next to him on the small couch. She felt him stiffen at her sudden nearness.

He turned away from her and looked into the fire. "To avoid insanity, one must distance themselves from the horror. So many years," he shook his head, "so many years of death, torture, so much pain." He relaxed some, still looking into the fire, "It is very lonely in the darkness, but in the darkness I must remain. I am alone."

Hermione narrowed her brow. "But you are not alone." She though of the Order and of Dumbledore.

As if reading her mind he shook his head, "Dumbledore? The Order?" He took in the rest of his firewhisky with one gulp and put the glass upon the coffee table. His head fell back against the couch and his eyes closed. He then turned to the woman next to him. "Miss Granger… Hermione, I am alone. Do you really think the Order knows the darkness I face each time I am called? They cannot understand. Do you think Dumbledore can really know the horrors? Yes, he knows what takes place, yet he does not truly know the torment. I have killed Hermione. I have killed young women like you. Rape. Do you know what horrors I have done and the darkness I must live with? NO. You cannot know. You do not want to know." He turned his head away and looked towards the ceiling as if asking for release from pain, from loneliness.

His voice was softer now. "Hermione. _I am_ and _will be_ alone. The war will never end, not for me."

He was silent and Hermione could not speak. Instead she moved her small, delicate, hand to cover his in comfort.

"I'm sorry." She knew her touch would not make it all better. She knew her words could provide little comfort. It was, however, all she could give.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Her soft touch and the sound of her was a comfort to him. She could not erase the darkness but that light, warm touch gave some peace.

He opened his eyes and turned to the woman, the lovely angel, next to him and whispered, "You are beautiful Hermione. Innocent and beautiful." His eyes expressed deep emotion, something she had seen in brief flickers within the potions master's eyes, but now so very steady, and directed at her.

"Thank you." His final words were simple and warm. The vibration of his voice was intoxicating.

Severus Snape knew he should not be revealing such thoughts and feelings to his student. But, was she really his student for the time? He continued to study her face as she looked up at him with those lovely, innocent brown eyes. They were so full of caring. "So very lovely," he whispered.

Of its own volition, his free hand covered hers and he took her lovely hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss upon her delicate flesh. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione could not help the short intake of breath as he kissed her hand. Her heart was beating hard against her chest.

"Professor." She breathed.

"Severus." He gifted her with the use of his first name.

She was taken back by the closeness that had passed between them. "Severus." She said, barely above a whisper. Then, more sure of her own voice, she continued, "I cannot know, and as you say, I am glad I have not faced the nightmares that plague your nights, but please know there are those who care for you and wish you not to feel alone… you are cared for. You are loved and valued."

He had not released her hand. "And Hermione, do you care for me?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. He was so very near, so very close and the alcohol had awakened something within her. She whispered. "Yes."

He could no longer resist her damp lips and caring eyes. He leaned forward and with the greatest care let his lips cover hers in a soft, lingering kiss. It was innocent; yet, not so very innocent. There were no bursts of passion or devouring with hungry need. It was soft and giving. The kiss seemed like an opening of a soul, a blossoming flower. It was a soft release.

Hermione's first reaction was to stiffen, but the delicate softness of his thin lips calmed her vibrating nerves. She returned the sign of affection.

When they parted they continued to look at each other with fondness. A deep blush soon crossed Hermione's cheeks and she gave the man across from her a kind smile. "That was very nice."

He nodded and remained silent. He was not for sure what he thought about his actions. He knew deep down he should not have kissed her; yet, it had healed something inside of him. She was beautiful, soft, and she cared.

Perhaps there could be some relief from his loneliness, some light at the end of his dark road.


	20. Chapter 20 A Night Not To Remember

**Important Notice:** Due to the contents of this chapter I am increasing the rating to "M" for Mature Readers Only.

**Chapter 20 – A Night Not To Remember**

There was a relaxed and comforting feeling that surrounded the companions. They were companions; yes that was what they were. There was attraction and affection; yet, it could not be called any thing more definitive, at least not yet. They had shared a kiss. They had opened up to one another. Severus Snape, Potions Master, had opened up.

He studded the woman sitting next to him. She was now relaxing back into the cushions of the couch. Their hands were still clasped together. He could see that she was becoming drowsy. She was beautiful.

Severus had to admit he desired her and perhaps if she were not his student and they had not shared the special moment they had, a caring moment, he might have acted on his desire. He could not do that to her now. No. Had she been an indifferent acquaintance he would have no qualms about fucking her. His eyes moved down her body. A green teardrop emerald lay just above her breasts. The rounded flesh, along the edge of her low, black, v-necked sweater provided a perfect frame for the jewel. A slight smirk rose at the corners of his lips. He wondered if she wore black and green for him or if she even realized the colors she wore. He turned his head from her lovely form and to the empty glass sitting on the coffee table. He wondered what would happen once they were back to the Hogwarts they knew.

Hermione had been staring into the fire. She was content and extremely relaxed. She was somewhat surprised by her own reaction to their kiss. She had enjoyed it and now felt no embarrassment in the action. She was extremely comfortable sitting next to her dark potions professor.

She could feel her eyes beginning to droop. After nodding off several times, she looked at the silver and black timepiece on the mantel. It was already 1:00 am. The alcohol and the excitement of the day had worn down on her. She turned to the man she had only moments ago kissed.

"I should be getting back."

He had been staring at his empty glass of firewhisky for some time now and it took him a few moments to process her words. He turned his head slowly towards her and then looked to the clock. He nodded.

"Perhaps you are right." He stood up, not releasing her hand in an effort to guide her to her feet.

She allowed his aid and they stood for a moment looking at each other in silence, their hands still clasped.

How he desired her.

She could see it in his eyes. "I could stay." Her words were barely a whisper.

There was a deep silence. The sound of the fireplace and the ticking of the small clock was the only sound to be heard. He continued to look down at her; nether blinked their eyes.

She could hardly believe her own words. She blushed.

He squeezed the hand he held and with his free hand gently touched her velvety cheek. How he desired her. An inner battle raged. His thoughts from before resurfaced. If only he could look at her in indifference. If only he did not care. He could not hurt her.

"I will walk you to your room." His tone was soft and comforting.

Hermione felt a sharp wounding stab of hurt and disappointment. She felt mortified.

"I could not hurt you." The dark man added to ease her fears.

They searched each other's eyes.

She only nodded, took a deep breath and pulled her hand from his. She took a step back from the uneasy moment and nodded. She then looked past him towards his door. "I will find my way back." She turned to look at him once more. "You stay. I think I will visit the prefects bath before going to bed." She gave him a gentle smile and took his hand once more, giving it a brief squeeze. "We are friends?" She asked, though it was also a statement.

He nodded, "Yes Hermione. Perhaps I am not quite so alone."

She released his hand and turned for the door. Before disappearing into the hall she turned briefly giving him another smile, "Good night Severus."

He awarded her with a smile of his own, "Good night Hermione."

His desire had to be tamed.

---

Hermione was somewhat mortified at her behavior. She had kissed her potions master. He had kissed her. Not only had they kissed, but she also suggested she wanted to stay the night with him.

"Oh Merlin!" She said out loud as she ran her hands though her messy hair.

Upon returning to the Gryffindor tower she snuck into the room Ron shared with Harry and stole one of his sobering potions. She had drunk way to much alcohol.

She could not deny that she had enjoyed the kiss. She was pleased that Snape… no Severus had opened up to her. Much had changed. She could not however get over the fact that she had basically offered herself to her potions master who was probably twenty years older than she was.

She wondered if he would remember what happened in the morning. He had drunk a full bottle of firewhisky. Harry and Ron would have been passed out completely if they had drunk even half the quantity. She figured Severus had a fondness for the drink. He seemed to have a tolerance for the potent liquid.

She closed her eyes in mortification. She hoped he would not remember. How ever would she face him in potions class?

Hermione stripped out of her clothes and put on a red satin robe she received from her aunt last Christmas. She gathered her toiletries and began her walk towards the prefect's bathroom. A nice long soak in the warm tub would do her wonders.

-----

Leena watched as the young Gryffindor headed down the hall. It was now her chance. She had been waiting for this moment for a long while. She made sure she was completely invisible before following the brown haired brat down the hall towards the prefect's bathroom. She mused to herself, "Well at least what she is wearing is appropriate. Accessible."

----

Hermione had just reached the prefect's bathing chamber when she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see who was there, raising her wand, just in case. "Severus?" She called his name into the darkness.

There was no answer.

After she was sure no one was there, she began to open the door to the bathroom.

Suddenly she screamed.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them to see the form of the Gray Lady before her. She shook her head. "Leena, you scared me."

Leena circled the witch with a predatory look in her eye, though Hermione was too sleepy to notice.

"What are you doing out at this time of night my dear?" She asked the witch.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "We discovered the substitute Leena. We think we may be able to build a time-turner and set things right."

The apparition remained silent. She wasn't at all pleased with the development. If they had found a substitute and were able to return from this offshoot of reality, the possibility of getting her potions master would be lessened. Someone might notice.

Leena finely spoke. "That is wonderful dear." Her voice did not truly reflect her words.

The ghost looked towards the bath. "I suppose you should clean yourself up dear. Go on." She moved out of the way and waved the girl into the bathing chamber.

"Good night Leena." Hermione said as she began to open the bathing chamber.

----

Hermione was almost through the door when she felt a cold shock fill her body. She dropped the toiletries and the towel she had been carrying and stiffened. Suddenly she felt sick, a sickness like nothing she had ever felt before. It was as if something were churning in her stomach. She felt detached from her body and so very cold. She was dizzy and very uneasy on her feet. She sank to the cold stone floor in front of the bathing room. She tried to cry out, but found her voice would not cooperate. Suddenly she felt as though she were being pushed into darkness and then locked away, as though trapped in a dark prison. She knew no more.

-----

Leena looked at herself in the mirror of the prefect's bathroom. "Not bad."

Before her stood the reflection of Hermione Granger, though the shell no longer reflected the person within. Leena, The Gray Lady, had taken up temporary residence within the body of the Head Girl.

-----

Severus Snape retrieved another bottle of firewhisky from a cabinet and poured himself another glass of firewhisky. He couldn't get the woman out of his mind. He took a rather large drink and headed towards his bedroom. He began to strip out of his cloths when there was a knock on his door. His brow furrowed. The tension in his brow relaxed, remembering it could only be Hermione, though he didn't know whether or not that would be a good or a bad thing.

Having stripped off his cloths, he magicked his teaching robe over his form and strode to the door.

"Did you forget something Hermione?" He asked opening the door, his words were somewhat slurred. His breath stilled and every muscle in his body tensed. His arousal beat against him under his robe. "Good Gods." He said to himself.

"Miss Granger?" He reverted to her formal name in an attempt to put some sort of distance between them. She now stood before him wearing nothing but a red satin robe, which did little to hide her form and her perk nipples were erect in the cool air of the dungeon.

Part of him was furious. Why had she come and dressed like this, especially after his words upon her departure. He couldn't help but desire her but he held his ground.

"I couldn't sleep. I seem to have developed a headache."

He gave a sigh in relief. It was an innocent visit.

He nodded and guided her in the room. "Wait in here Hermione."

The potions master disappeared into his chambers where he kept a stock of general healing potions as well as headache remedies.

While Severus was in the other room, Leena, in the form of Hermione uncorked the small potion vial she had been holding in the palm of her hand. She had made a brief stop to Snape's personal potions cabinet, in his private lab. He kept a various illicit potions there. She emptied the contents into a crystal glass filled with firewhisky the potions master had placed on a small table before heading to retrieve the potion.

"Here you are Hermione." He was still intoxicated but his desire was now confined.

Leena took the headache potion from the delicious dark man and drank its contents. She then watched as the potions master took his own drink of the spiked firewhisky. A small, feral smiled spread across her lips as she watched the potion take effect.

"Would you mind if I sat down for a bit Severus?" She asked with her stolen eyes.

Snape didn't answer immediately and by the time he responded she was already past him and seated on one of the couches by the fire. The drape of her gown opened, displaying one long pale leg. When Severus turned around a dark arousal burned within him. All prior thoughts of maintaining his distance dissolved. He desired her. He would have her.

"No. Stay."

He moved towards her.

As he stood above her, looking down at her with hungry eyes, she began to undo the thin silky belt that held the robe together.

"You don't mind if I make myself comfortable; do you Severus?"

"By all means." He said with his deep velvety voice.

He watched as she undid the belt and the satin fabric fell away, reveling her young flesh. She was like a fine buffet, awaiting for him to devourer her.

"Are you comfortable Severus?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Let me help you." She stood up, her body pressed against his. She began to unbutton his robes.

As her fingers traced along his buttons, something inside the potions master snapped. The potion, which Leena had poured into his drink, fueled the desire already built up within him. He grabbed the young witch around the waist, ignoring her laughing shriek, as he carried her towards the bedroom.

Leena was pleased. Severus was reacting perfectly to the lust potion. She watched with Hermione's darkened eyes as Severus hastily pulled off his robes, reveling his erection. It was large and red with desire. She wanted him and she would have him.

In Snape's lust-filed state of mind he forgot all about what had transpired that evening. Nothing mattered. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck Hermione and he would take her now. He finished removing his robes and quickly crawled over her on the bed. He took no heed and thought nothing of her comfort. His only desire was to fulfill his own need. Pressing her down onto his black sheets he looked down at her with his crazed black eyes. "I am going to fuck you Hermione."

With one swift movement, not even allowing for her to be ready, Snape entered the petite brunet.

Leena let out a scream. Hermione had been a virgin.


	21. Chapter 21 I Hate Mornings Like This

**Chapter 21 – I Hate Mornings Like This**

Hermione sat up in bed and put the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Merlin what a headache." She remembered taking the sobering potion, which was supposed to be combined with a hangover preventative potion; however, apparently it was not working. Her hair was still wet from the bath she took last night. Her brow narrowed. She couldn't remember actually taking the bath. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She looked over at the spot Crookshanks would have occupied had he been there. "I am never drinking again Crooks."

She threw off the covers and went to get out of the bed. "Oow." She groaned. Her legs hurt horribly and she felt like she was bruised or having horrible premenstrual cramps. "Merlin!" She was somewhat confused; her monthly wasn't due for another fourteen days.

She got up from her bed. She stood there for a moment trying to relax from the muscle tension that seemed to surge throughout her entire body. She felt as though she had been running a marathon in her sleep.

Once she made it to her mirror she looked at her reflection.

"You're a dreadful sight this morning." The mirror informed her.

"Stuff-it," was all she said to the silvery glass annoyance and walked away towards her small private toilet.

She groaned as she sat down on the stool and stared at the cold stone floor. "I hate mornings like this."

She grimaced. It burned to urinate.

--

Severus Snape was not having a good morning. He was experiencing the worst hangover he had in years. And then those dreams. He lay back in his bed feeling ill. He had dreamt of ravaging Hermione.

"It seemed so real." He thought to himself.

He had dreamt that they had ravaged each other all night and twice in the shower. It was then he realized his hair was damp. "Good Gods."

He got out of bed and stumbled towards a small cabinet in his washroom, which held a hangover remedy. Merlin knows he needed it. He looked at himself in the washroom mirror and shook his head. "It couldn't have happened. What a dream." He said out loud to his silent reflection. He had charmed it long ago to keep its thoughts to itself.

Once the bottled relief had taken action, he went back to his bedroom and surveyed the scene. His bed was a mess. The black comforter lay on the floor and the sheets were all tangled. This, however, was not out of the ordinary. He had often thrown his covers about in his sleep. His nightmares were violent and extremely real. It had to be a dream. He would judge her reaction when he saw her this morning in the lab. He was somewhat nervous.

He did remember their kiss; though, it was somewhat fuzzy. It rested in the back of his mind, like a memory from long ago. It too seemed somewhat like a dream, though he knew it had really happened. He groaned, frustrated with his hormonal, teen-age-like, behavior.

Still in a sleep like state, though completely sober and without a pounding headache, he headed towards his wardrobe to dress for the day.

--

When Severus entered his private lab that morning, after three cups of strong coffee, he found Hermione already sitting at a table reading more by Sawgrass. He shook his head.

Hearing his entrance, which was less stealthy than usual, she looked up and smiled at him, though the smile was rather weak. She looked tired.

"I gather you did not sleep well?" He asked.

She shook her head somberly. "No. I believe I shall refrain from drinking so much red wine in the future." She blushed remembering their kiss.

Severus nodded and took note of her blush.

There was a silence between them. They were both nervous.

"I wish to apologize Miss Granger for my rather forward actions last night." He hoped he would learn the truth to his concerns. He was sure about the kiss but still wandered about his dream like memory of their possible, yet unlikely, more intimate encounter.

Hermione put down the book and stood up from the table. Her face was beet red now. "I… I understand. But, I hope you will still call me Hermione. We are friends?" This time her question was less a statement. She was unsure.

He nodded. "Indeed… Hermione."

He sighed inside. This confirmed his suspicions. Surely she would say something more, had they furthered their encounter last night, other than the kiss.

"If it is of any consequence Sir… Severus… I did enjoy the kiss." She looked away from him, suddenly finding the wood grain of the workbench extremely fascinating.

He was silent for a while, but then spoke, "It was pleasant Hermione." He paused and then continued, "You do understand however, it should not have… cannot happen again?"

She did looked up from the workbench to the dark professor before her and nodded. "Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It was a bit longer before Hermione spoke again, after a sigh that seemed to release at the weight surrounding the prior evenings enjoyment, "Do you have any ideas regarding the body of the time-turner and its construction?"

Severus nodded and opened a parchment with some line drawings he had been making. Soon the two companions were working elbow to elbow once more. Their minds focused on their research.

Yes, things were back to normal.

--

The potion for the timepiece would take five days to brew. It was Severus' suggestion that they begin the potion and while it simmered, they could begin the construction of the time-turner frame.

The primitive time-turner, if constructed correctly, could also send objects into the future while the turner remained with the operator. In fact, the basic principles of the magical item were based on the use of primitive portkeys.

Hermione giggled and muttered, "Beam me up Scotty."

She was surprised that Severus understood her rambling. He actually laughed.

--

(Three days later.)

The afternoon sun was bright and felt good on her face as she walked across the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts, towards the frozen lake. She had needed some fresh air. They had spent the last three days locked in the dungeon, void of any natural light, and her body craved its nurturing warmth. The mixed sensation of the warm sun and the crisp, cool winter air was a invigorating mixture. It livened her spirit and made her feel somewhat giddy.

With a swift motion by her boot, she kicked a pile of snow off the ground in front of her and gave a laugh of amusement, though it was short lived. Thoughts of Harry and Ron filtered through her joy. She missed them, especially on a day like this. The weather was brilliant for a winter's day.

When she reached the lake she sat down on a carved stone bench and looked out onto the frozen water. In many places the ice was cracked, forming a giant silvery jigsaw puzzle upon a dark, placid table. There was no movement upon the surface of the water, the giant squid was not there.

It was sometimes extremely hard to believe that they were really alone, completely alone in this static world.

When Hermione turned, to head back to the castle, she saw in the distance, what looked like the dark robes of Severus, disappear into the secret passage guarded by the Whomping Willow. Glad to see that he had decided to get out of the castle, she headed towards the giant tree with a quickened pace.

"Severus?" She called out to him as she came near to the leafless tree, though she maintained a safe distance. She looked around for a long branch, so she could stop the attacks of the tree, by pressing the secret knot on the trunk of the tree. She wondered why Severus would go to the Whomping Willow tree. She now knew of his history with the wild tree, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter. _"Why would he come here?"_ She thought to herself.

"Severus?" She called again, once the trees great arms had quit swinging. There was no answer.

Once she opened the hidden door into the secret passage, leading to the Shrieking Shack, she called out his name once more. There was no answer. "Lumnos." She lit the way with her wand to look for her dark potions master. Her brow narrowed, "where are you? This isn't funny."

She had seen him come this way.

A chill ran up her spine as she descended further into the ground and along the hallway. It smelled damp and rotten. "Severus? Professor?"

The chill that had taken up residence in her bones had reached her heart and fear caused the muscles in her legs to tense. She was frozen with sudden dread; something was wrong, very wrong.

In a weak and whimpering voice she called out her potion master's name once more, "Severus please…"

She held out her wand, casting its glow all about her.

"No." She whispered.

There before her, blocking her way forward was a tall black figure, though it was not the form of Professor Snape. Its dirty black death shroud hung about its unhealthy form, barely covering its decaying pale flesh. She felt her throat tense and her mouth dry. It was a dementor.

Hermione did not scream. She could not move, as it slowly moved forward with its foul breath. She looked to its pale drawn lips, the skin was cracked and black in places. She shuttered and clasped her wand tightly. She began to back up.

She had not moved far when she sensed something behind her. She turned to the side, keeping one eye still on the approaching dementor. Another. She wanted to close her eyes and wish it all away, but she knew this would not do.

Then, suddenly, with a burst of sudden strength, she gathered her wits about her.

"Expeco Patronum." She called out, though her voice was not sure. A stream of silvery smoke seemed to flow from her wand in the direction of one of the dementors.

The dementor, who had been behind her, increased his speed and descended upon her petite frame.

"You'll never see them again." A deathlike voice called within her mind. "Never again."

She felt the dementor's cold hands grasp her neck, as though he would pull her into an embrace. Her chest clenched as she felt the dark creature invading her happiness.

Suddenly it released her and the second foul creature took hold.

"You have let down your friends. Harry will not succeed and all Muddbloods will parish."

She dropped her wand, as the ice-like hands pulled her in.

She felt a cold, deathlike sleep begin to pass over her. She grew more and more weak.

"Expecto Patronum!" A deep dark voice boomed out of the darkness of the cold corridor where the dementors were about to feast.

A great silvery creature with giant wings flew towards the two dementors, who now held the young Gryffindor. The patronus its self was wickedly vile. It was a great bat, **(1) **with sharp claws and teeth. Its presence immediately caused the two dark, former guards of Azkaban, to flee.

Hermione fell to the ground, next to her wand.

Once sure the creatures were safely away, Severus Snape stepped forward out of the dark shadows and hurried towards the woman who lay on the dirty corridor floor.

His brow was furrowed with worry. He shook his head, the hint of tears were glistening in his eyes, though he did not cry. "Stupid Girl." He shook his head sadly as he picked her up and pocked her wand before hurrying towards the castle.

--

Snape had decided to take Hermione up on her suggestion and get out of the castle. With any luck he would be able to catch up with her. When he reached the castle grounds, he saw her, just as she entered the Whomping Willow tree.

He could not understand why she would enter such a dangerous place. The tree itself was immobilized however; the passage was worn and had decayed substantially since they had last been there. He shook his head. _"Even without Potter and Weasley! Idiotic!"_ He hurried towards the willow.

Once he entered the corridor, she heard him calling his name; he could sense fear in her voice. It was when he heard her shout a feeble 'Expeco Patronum' that he quickened his pace to a sprint, toward a dimming light.

His heart stopped its beating upon the sight he saw before him. There in the corridor, Hermione stood within the embrace of two dark dementors, their cracked, drawn lips descending towards a kiss. Instinctively, he drew his wand and shouted the defensive spell, channeling all the feeling, the caring she had bestowed him only a few nights ago.

His patronus, like he had never seen it before, reached out with its silver wings and descended upon the dementors. Hermione was released and fell to the floor.

**Notes: **

(1) Snape's patronus is a bat. The bat is a guardian of the night, cleaner, obscurity, messenger, double nature, happiness, good luck, longevity, peace; also - hypocrisy, melancholy, revenge, wisdom.


	22. Chapter 22 Going Home

**Chapter 22 – Going Home**

Severus looked down at the young woman who now lay unmoving upon one of the neatly made infirmary beds. There was true worry in his dark eyes. He didn't know how long she had been in the embrace of the two dementors. His brow was tense and his body ached, yearning to do something for the lovely creature before him. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait. He felt helpless. She was all he had here. He released a feeble sigh as he slumped down into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs near the bed. It felt rickety under his weight. His body felt heavier than it truly was.

He watched the young woman for a long while from his position in the chair. Her breathing was shallow and she had a lifeless look about her. Had he been too late? His heart seemed to cease beating. He slid off of the chair and fell forward, onto his knees, beside the bed. As though begging her to be all right, he pulled one of her cold hands into his own, lifting it up to his cheek for a moment, then moving it down near his mouth. He blew his warm breath upon her soft palm, as one might do to warm their hands in winter. "Hermione." He whispered into her hand as he rest her delicate fingers near his lips.

She did not stir. He let his head fall down, resting on the edge of the bed, near the curve of her waist. He did not let go of her hand.

--

Hermione opened her eyes to darkness. Suddenly, fear over took her. She remembered looking for Severus. The dementors. She sat up and gave a loud, piercing, scream, startling the dark man beside her. She could not see him in the darkness, nor did she notice the warmth that had been covering her wand hand.

Hermione's waking release startled the potions mater, who had fallen asleep at her bedside. His chest clenched with fear. She was awake but was something wrong?

"Hermione?"

Severus attempted to stand up, however the last few hours of resting on his knees, on the cold stone floor of the infirmary, had encumbered his usual flawless grace.

"Professor?" She turned to her right where she saw the dark outline of her potions master rise, clumsily, from the ground. Her voice was weak and still laced with fear. "Severus?" It was almost a whisper.

She now realized he was holding her hand. He had not let go. Her attention was drawn to the comforting warmth as he drew it to his chest as though it were something he greatly treasured.

He stepped forward and drew the rest of her into him, nearly crushing her in an embrace. "Thank Merlin." He whispered into her hair.

Hermione was confused. His embrace was comforting and warm. As she remembered the incident in the dark corridor, under the willow, she began to cry into his chest. "Dementors… dementors."

Severus stroked her hair. "They are gone, you are alright." He pulled back some from the young woman. Her fair outline was glowing like silver against the light of the moon, which spilled through one of the windows behind her. "You are alright… aren't you?" He maneuvered himself next to her on the small bed. Still having not let go of her hand. It was still pressed against his heart. It was as though he was afraid she would fall back into the empty rest of the dementor's embrace should he let go.

With the light of the moon he could see her silent nod. She then spoke softly, still somewhat startled by the events of the afternoon. "I… I think so." She took a deep breath.

When Hermione moved to wipe a stream of the tears from her face, the light of the moon, that shone behind her, fell over her shoulder, illuminating her potions master's face. It was then she noticed the glittering silver pearl that lay just under his left eyelash. He had been crying. He had been concerned.

There was a long silence between them. They both studied one another as though to verify the other was truly there and well.

After a silent length of time, Snape moved forward, compelled by the beauty of the angel before him and by the fear that he had almost lost the one person who seemed to understand him. She was all he had here, in this still world; and, should they succeed in their endeavor to find their way home, she would be someone who really knew him, or at least was interested in knowing who he really was.

Severus kissed her softly upon the lips, forgetting that only three days ago, he had told her that it could not happen again.

The kiss was soft and full of caring. A tenderness that Snape had never felt before seemed to overflow and bubble within his body. He could not have denied the overwhelming desire to express his deep friendship and care. There had been too much to loose and now all would be well. He had to express his relief.

He could not say he loved her, no. She had, however, become exceedingly important to him. Now, as he held her, and kissed her gently in the light of the moon, he felt the fear of loss wash away. She was safe and would be well.

As he pulled back from the kiss rest his face in her long mess of brown curls and gave a sigh, releasing the tension that had built up over the last few hours of waiting. She was well.

As they sat in the darkness, still holding onto each other in a comfortable embrace, Severus' fear rose again. This time, however, with worry of the feelings that had seemed to explode within him only moments before. He had kissed her once more. It was something he should not have done.

He pulled away from her abruptly; the moonlight acted like a knife, severing the closeness that they had been sharing with its silver blade.

To Hermione the room felt colder.

His voice, which had been warm and comforting before, now was cold and to the point. It was the voice he used when reprimanding those students he caught breaking curfew. "What were you thinking? What possessed you?"

Hermione could not answer. The ice that laced his voice had frozen any warmth that had remained from his kiss and comforting embrace.

"You could have been killed." He continued his lecture.

Hermione felt the tears begin to fill her eyes once more.

Snape saw his own harsh reflection in her eyes that were once again filling with tears. He berated himself for being so harsh. He stood there cold, like a dark statue, attempting to restrain the overwhelming desire to slump back down upon the infirmary bed and wrap her back up into his arms. Instead, he fueled his fear and guilt with anger. He stepped a foot further away from the bed, as though it might lessen the spell she had placed upon his heart.

"It appears Miss Granger that we are not so alone; nor are we safe." He tightened his fists; his fingers dug into his palms, as though trying to erase the softness he felt as he had held her hand in his.

"You will not leave the castle again without my permission."

Hermione could see his black eyes flash in the darkness. She bit back her tears; her heart clenched in her chest. She could only nod.

"I suggest you make your way to your room. You, I am sure are weary, and should rest." His words might have been warm and comforting, full of concern, had the sharpness of his voice not dictated otherwise. In one quick movement he pulled her wand from his robes and placed it upon the table. "Your wand Miss Granger. I would not leave it laying about, especially in the presence of dementors."

Hermione looked to the wand. It was an excuse to move her watery eyes to something other than her cold potions master. The friend she had found him over the last few days. And the kiss they had shared only moments ago, as well as the one in his chambers was now stained with a bitter feeling of confusion, anger, and ill use.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." She heard him say.

She had not removed her eyes from her wand; nor, did she make any move to leave the bed. I was not until long after she had heard him leave the infirmary, slamming the heavy doors behind him, that she moved to return to the Gryffindor tower.

She did not understand what had happened.

That night, tears and dark shadows of dementors, in the form of the potions master, haunted her dreams.

--

Severus Snape hated being weak and that was exactly what he felt he had become over the last few days. He had been scared, more so than he could ever remember. He slumped into the cold leather chair next to the unlit fireplace in the sitting room of his chambers. He was angry with himself for his unguarded behavior around Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he mumbled despondently, "It must be Miss Granger."

Snape had learned long ago that weak emotions and forming sentimental attachments were dangerous. His perilous role left no room for such distractions. He sank further into the seat. They had to get back; the time turner had to work.

He stared into the empty fireplace for a while before gathering the energy to return to his laboratory. He would waste no more valuable time. The time turner had to be completed soon.

--

It was well past 4:00 in the morning when Snape slouched back in the hard wooden seat next to his worktable. He had been working on the primitive time turner for over six continuous hours. It was complete. Now, all that remained was a test. He picked up two pieces of parchment and charmed them to react to one another. On one he scribbled a small note to Dumbledore.

_Albus, _

_Firstly, I would like to inform you that Miss Granger and I are well. It seems we have been transported to some tangent in time via the incompetence of Mr. Longbottem and the time turner, which I understand was given to Miss Granger by yourself and Minerva. We are quite well and are unharmed. _

_However, in casting the modified stasis spell, Mr. Longbottem also destroyed the time turner. It was impossible for us to locate another; however, in the last two weeks, we have found an alternate, though more primitive, means of returning. _

_If you have received this parchment, hopefully Miss Granger and I will arrive shortly after. I have charmed the document to respond to one in my possession. Please reply below if this has reached you unharmed. I would prefer to arrive safely. _

_I will explain all that has occurred once we are safely returned. _

_Regards, _

_Severus _

Severus took both the letter and the time turner up to Dumbledore's office. He placed the parchment on the Headmaster's desk, drew a magical circle around the parchment as indicated in Aetaserus' notes, and then set the time turner back two weeks. He could only hope that his theory was correct that if he cast the _Finite Incantatem _spell, the stasis spell would be ended and the time turner would not merely send the parchment back two weeks in their alternant time.

--

-Back in Dumbledore's office.-

"You mean she has been stuck there with Snape for two weeks?" Ron looked horrified after hearing Dumbledore's explanation regarding the parchment in his hand.

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems they are quite well and we should expect them momentarily."

Both boys sunk back into their seats, relaxing some, though, not much.

--

Severus watched, as the letter he had written to Albus seemed to disintegrate. It gave him a rather uneasy feeling about their situation. The breakdown of the letter seemed almost like what might happen if someone were to disapparate in slow motion. He hoped they would not be splinched in the process.

Severus waited for a few minutes after the letter disappeared before looking down at the charmed parchment, which was still blank.

How long he sat there looking down at the empty white paper, he couldn't say, but he felt his breathing stop when he saw the first black ink marks of what he recognized as the Headmaster's handwriting at the top of the page.

_Severus and Hermione, _

_I am most relieved to know you are well and will be returning shortly. _

_We have much to discuss upon your return. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

As Severus read the letter over, he got an uneasy feeling seeing his given name placed next to that of Miss Granger's. His brow narrowed and he grumbled to himself before moving away from Albus' desk.

They would leave immediately.

In one sweeping movement Severus left Albus' office and strode forward in the direction of the Gryffindor tower in search of Hermione.

"Miss Granger." He corrected his thoughts out loud.

--

Hermione was awakened from sleep by a loud banging on her door, followed by the hard voice of Professor Snape.

"Wake up, get up Miss Granger. We are leaving." Snape banged on the door once more.

Hermione was still somewhat asleep; therefore, the announcement about leaving still had not quite registered with her brain. She grumbled to herself about his inconsiderate behavior. It had only been a few hours ago that dementors attacked her for goodness sake and then his behavior in the infirmary was exceptionally cruel. She was still feeling weak after the attack and had not slept well. Nightmares had frequented her restless sleep and now Snape was banging on her door.

"What?" She swung open the door, having thrown her robe over her nightdress.

She watched as her potions master's face went from an angry sort of red to stark white.

That robe, he recognized that robe from his dream. For a moment he forgot why he had come up to the Gryffindor tower in the first place.

"What did you want _Professor._" Hermione asked in a rather angry voice, stressing the use of his title. She pulled the edges of her robe to cover the skin at the base of her neck.

Her angry tone broke him out of the horrifying thoughts that his dream had compelled him to remember. His eyes moved back to her face and his brow narrowed. He regained his harsh composure once more and glared at her.

"If you would clothe yourself properly Miss Granger, we will leave. Unless of course, you would like to stay here _alone_."

She looked at him somewhat confused.

"What do you mean? Go where?" She had no idea he had been up all night completing the time turner.

"What have we been working towards Miss Granger, or have you lost you wits? Home, Miss Granger; the time turner is complete." He held up the parchment with Albus' writing. "Come to Albus' office when you are decent."

He turned from the doorway and strode down the winding stairs, leaving the stunned Head Girl behind him.

Hermione stood there for a moment still clutching the edges of her robe, registering the information. "Home." She said almost in a whisper. In one swift movement, she turned back into her room to dress.

--

Minutes later a breathless Hermione Granger stumbled through the doorway of the Headmaster's office. She stopped when she saw Snape standing over Albus' desk, next to the completed time turner. She moved slowly forward, not letting her eyes leave the marvelous device. It was much less complex looking than her original time turner; however, this device would not be able to travel with them to their destination.

"It works?" She asked in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

"Of course it works Miss Granger." He picked up the device and carried it towards her. "Come now."

He placed it on the floor at her feet and then with his wand drew a circle in the air around them. Then pointing his wand at the time turner, he looked to Miss Granger as if to ask if she was ready. She nodded in reply.

"Finite Incantatem_."_ Severus said loudly, in a voice that was deep, rich and extremely powerful.

Then, like the parchment, the two figures disappeared, leaving the time turner on the cold stone floor. All was silent.


	23. Chapter 23 Return to Reality

**Chapter 23 – Return to Reality**

A sudden burst of blue light and great gust of wind that appeared from nowhere, sending parchment and quill feathers from the Headmaster's desk to swirl about the room, announced the arrival of Professor Snape and Hermione Granger. The sudden phenomenon prompted both Harry and Ron to fall from their seats in front of the Headmaster's desk as they let out surprised gasps.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," A voice both boys knew all to well sounded from the swirling blue light that seemed to turn darker and darker moment by moment. It soon took shape of the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts. "I would advise you to desist groveling on the floor like a pack of dogs." Severus Snape was once again in full form.

The boys glared up at the potions master as they awkwardly tried to stand up.

"It seems to be," Snape continued with a sneer, "your godfather's influence I can only assume."

Harry looked like he was about to retort; however, he was silenced by Ron's sudden outburst.

"Where's Hermione!"

Snape rolled his eyes and stepped aside revealing the third part of the Gryffindor trio. He turned to her and raised a brow in mild amusement. Her hair, which was normally wild, was even more so and there were a few of Albus' quills stuck in her hair making her look like some sort of wild creature.

Snape's comment regarding Sirius Black's influence on the boys was forgotten and both young men hurried forward to embrace their friend.

Snape shook his head and turned around to face Albus.

"Welcome back Severus. I trust all is well?" The Headmaster of Hogwarts began to reorganize the sheets of parchment that had been scattered about.

Snape nodded.

Albus shook his head. "Strange," he continued to gather his quills and paperwork, "this didn't occur when I received the note. There was a bit of light and a small bit of wind… but nothing like this."

"That would be because of the comparison in mass Headmaster. Miss Granger and I produced a good deal more of friction as we moved than a bit of parchment." The dark man explained.

Both men then turned to the students.

"Why don't you young men escort Miss Granger to Gryffindor Tower and then continue on to your classes. If you hurry you'll not miss any of Professor Binns' lesson."

Both boys groaned. They had hoped they would be able to speak with Hermione, to find out what had happened.

"Miss Granger." The headmaster's attention shifted. "If you would be discreet and go directly to your rooms. I must ask that you not relay what has occurred until I have had a chance to speak in depth with both you and Professor Snape."

Hermione nodded.

The Headmaster gave her a brief smile and continued in a serious tone, "Each of you," he glanced at each occupant in the room, "must understand the dangers that may be associated with spell in the hands of death eaters. This accident could be used in some dark way and it would be quite harmful to the Order."

Albus Dumbledore looked to the boys and asked, "Do you all understand the possible significance of this incident?"

Both boys nodded.

He looked to Professor Snape. "Severus, you were touching Miss Granger at the time of the accident. Am I correct?"

The Potions Master nodded.

"Very well… I think it can be assumed that you apparated Miss Granger to safety in order to keep her from being hit by the spell."

Severus nodded. It was a logical explanation.

Hermione frowned. "But I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous girl," he explained in this typical sarcastic manner, "The school senior staff can apparate within Hogwarts. One cannot however apparate into the castle or even onto the grounds from another location outside Hogwarts wards."

Hermione looked to the Headmaster for verification.

The older wizard nodded and then clapped his hands together. "Certainly, now…" he sat back in his large purple chair and addressed the room, "Off you go." He looked to Severus Snape. "I believe you may want to attend to your classroom as soon as possible. Most of the students are still there I believe." He gave a chuckle, "I believe a few were somewhat afraid to leave without your approval."

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts gave a curt not and then with a crack he was gone.

"Hurry on then." The Headmaster shooed the three Gryffindor's out the room. "You'll not want to miss Binns' lecture." He looked to Harry and Ron. "I believe he'll be addressing the Cyclops Catastrophe of 1102. Quite interesting."

Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hairline. She hadn't read about that yet.

Albus, sensing her excitement, readdressed his prior recommendation, "And you Miss Granger should be getting some rest. Hurry on then. Boys please escort Miss Granger and then hurry onto class."

--

"No Ron!" Hermione complained. "You know very well I can't discuss it with you, at least not yet. I need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore first."

"But Hermione, I don't think he meant you had to keep it from us. Come on…"

"No. Now out, both of you." Hermione stood up, still holding Crookshanks. The first thing she had done upon returning to her Head Girl's room was to gather up her familiar in a warm embrace. The part-kneazle seemed more annoyed that relieved to see her. For him it had only been a few hours since she had left for class that morning.

She ushered them out her door. "You heard the Headmaster. You need to get to Binns' class."

Both boys groaned. "Fine." "Whatever." They mumbled.

"And be sure to take good notes. I didn't see anything about the Cyclops Catastrophe in the textbook. Make sure you get everything down."

This only caused them to groan even more as they slowly trudged down the stairs.

--

"DETENTION MR. LONGBOTTOM FOR A WEEK AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" The sound of Professor Snape's booming voice filled to room causing a terrified Neville to drop the bottle of beetle wings he had been holding.

Neville's face went deathly white as he turned to face his worst nightmare. Professor Snape, the Terror of Hogwarts stood framed in the dark potions room door with eyes that seemed to radiate dark intent. "I'm… ua… soo … sorr..y Professor Snape," Neville stuttered.

Snape strode forward causing the young man to shrink in place. "Yes Longbottom you are most sorry. Ten more points Longbottom for destroying a full bottle of beetle wings."

As he removed points from Longbottom he couldn't help but imagine Hermione… no Miss Granger's reaction. Normally she might have made some type of complaint regarding his harsh treatment toward Neville Longbottom; however, he very much doubted that the lovely young… the… the girl… would argue. He smirked inwardly. He wouldn't doubt that Miss Granger would feel that in this situation he had been far too lenient with the boy.

"And twenty more points Longbottom for being late for your next class. For you will be quite late." After this, Snape heard Malfoy snicker behind him.

Snape swung around, "And the rest of you, OUT or you'll be late for your next class. I'll not be assigning any passes. You may thank Mr. Longbottom here for any additional lost points."

"But the room sir? Our potions…" Pansy Parkinson questioned her head of house.

Snape willed his voice to be more soothing, "It will be quite all right Miss Parkinson. Mr. Longbottom here will see that the room is brought to rights."

Pansy smirked when she looked to Longbottom and then smiled at her professor. "Thank you Sir." She gathered her books and hurried out the door.

Snickering Slytherins quickly followed her as well as glum looking Gryffindor's who made sympathetic glances in Neville's direction as they exited the classroom.

--

"Where's Neville?" whispered Ron to Harry once they reached Binns' classroom. They had made it just in time, not that Binns would have noticed if they had been late.

Harry looked toward where Neville usually sat and his place was indeed vacant. He frowned.

Padma Patil, who was nearby, leaned over and whispered, "I overhead Parkinson gloat that Snape was torturing him in the dungeons. More than likely, he's having Neville clear out the mess. What happened down there? Parvati said there was some sort of accident."

Both Harry and Ron's faces expressed sudden fear that Snape might actually torture the boy. Ron then narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "Wouldn't doubt if Snape was using dark curses on the poor bloke."

Harry didn't doubt it either.

Padma rolled her eyes. "He's bad… but not evil Ron."

"You're not Gryffindor," was his reply. "He hates Gryffindors. You know that, just as your sister. And… we are talking about Neville. Snape despises Neville."

Padma shook her head and then sat back in her chair. Binns was beginning his lecture.

--

Hermione was tired of relaxing in her room. The relief at being back and the comfort of Crookshanks was wearing off and now she wanted other human contact. For too long her only human contact had been Severus… Snape… Professor Snape. She blushed as she thought of the contact they had shared. She had enjoyed his kiss.

Now she wanted to go to class. She looked up at the clock on her wall and realized classes would soon be over. It was near three and there would be no more classes until after the holidays.

She frowned for a moment and then smiled. At least there would be the Weasleys. They were enough of a distraction to please anyone. She would enjoy spending more time with Mrs. Weasley. Having grown up in a muggle house, Hermione had little experience with the basic, everyday household charms and spells. Many of them were not taught within the Hogwarts' curriculum. When she had expressed an interest in Molly's household charms the older witch had been thrilled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought of Ron. He had overheard Molly teaching Hermione how to magically mend clothing one afternoon and made a joke about Hermione finely realizing what a good witch should be. This of course had made Hermione less than pleased; therefore when Ron got up to leave the table that evening after dinner, all the seams in his pants had somehow disappeared. This was during a visit when Bill and Flur happen to be visiting. Even though Flur was now married to Bill Weasley, Ron still couldn't help but act the fool whenever she was around. Ron had made quite the fool of himself that night.

Yes, it would be good to be around the Weasleys again.

Her parents would be there for Christmas. Arthur and Molly Weasley had become quite close to the Grangers. Last Christmas, Arthur Weasley and Edward Granger had spent most of the holiday bunked out in the Weasley Garage tinkering with motor engines and Molly and Evelyn had spent their holiday looking at family photo albums. Evelyn had introduced Molly to scrap booking and the two women spent their time sorting out what photos should go where. Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her mother's concern about cutting the moving photos.

She really missed her family.

She then thought of Professor Snape. She let out a breath and whispered to herself, "Severus." She would miss him. He had become a part of her every day routine. There would be no more mornings of coffee, no more hours spent together doing research, …no more kisses. She frowned. She would miss him dearly.

--

It was just before the dinner hour when Dobby appeared in her room. "Miss Hermione!" the house elf bowed. "Miss Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore Sir is asking for Miss."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be right there Dobby. Tell him I'll just be a few minutes."

--

When Hermione arrived in Dumbledore's office, Severus Snape was already there. "Headmaster, Professor Snape." She nodded to each wizard.

"Good evening Miss Granger." The older wizard offered her a seat next to the Potion Master's chair.

She took her place.

"I have given the situation some thought and I think it is best that you both refrain from discussing the matter to anyone." He looked toward Hermione, "and that means, I am afraid Miss Granger, that I must ask that you not discuss the situation with Harry or Ron."

Hermione was about to protest. She didn't think keeping it from them would do any harm. They knew she had been lost in some glitch in time, some strange other reality. Her protest however was silenced.

"I understand Miss Granger… yes indeed; however, Harry's occlumency skills are still yet to be sufficiently developed."

Snape gave a quite snort.

The Headmaster gave Severus Snape a look and continued, "…_and_ Mr. Weasley… well his temper often leads him astray. As I have discussed this matter with Severus, we both agree that it will be in the best interest of everyone if both are relieved of their current knowledge of the truth of the situation."

Hermione was shocked. "Obliviate them?" she whispered.

Both Snape and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well…" Hermione hated the idea of her friends being obliviated; however, she knew it was probably for the best. Harry still refused to practice his occlumency and Ron, well Ron's temper did seem to get in the way more often than not. "I understand."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fine… fine… If you would have the boys come to my office, I'd like to have this matter settled before dinner." He then gave her a twinkling smile. "I hope you like pheasant, I believe the elves have prepared a fine braised pheasant with cabbage. A fine dinner for a cold evening."

Hermione gave the wizard a soft smile. "It sounds wonderful sir. And… If I don't see you before tomorrow's train, Happy Holidays Headmaster."

Albus chucked, "And to you Miss Granger."

Hermione then turned to her Potions Master who had not said a word throughout the short session. "Happy Holiday's Professor… I… Happy Holidays." Her voice was not much more than a whisper by the time she ended her greeting that sounded more like a sad farewell.

To her surprise the dark man gave her a very small smile and responded in a soft, smooth voice, "And you as well Miss Granger. I will you a happy Yule season." He then stood and gave a gentle bow. "Enjoy you're family and friends."

Hermione's smile brightened as she nodded a goodbye to both wizards and hurried out of the room to find Harry and Ron.


	24. Chapter 24 Something's Missing

**Chapter 24 Something's Missing**

Severus Snape was relieved that the winter holiday was finely here, not that he was looking forward to any seasonal celebration. He had made it a point to participate as little as possible in any of the seasonal festivities Dumbledore cooked up each year. There were very few students that remained behind over the holiday, none of which were in his house, and he was determined not to be troubled by the dunderheads that had been left behind for one reason or another. He was very much looking forward to the uninterrupted solitude to be found in private workroom as he indulged in his research.

As a student, he had spent every winter holiday at Hogwarts; there was no cheerful family to welcome him home for the Yule Season. No, Severus Snape's childhood had not been a happy one filled with the typical holiday celebration. He was lucky his father allowed him to attend Hogwarts at all, especially his seventh year. He knew he had Albus to thank for that. Augustus Snape had refused to send his son back to Hogwarts for the wizard's final year. At the age of seventeen, Severus was old enough to hold a job, old enough to support his father who had drunk himself into unemployment. Albus had somehow known and had written the young man to inform him of an amateur potions competition he had conveniently read about in the Daily Prophet. The prize for the competition was funded by an undisclosed source in the amount of five hundred Galleons, which happened cover the seventh year tuition and supplies with a small amount of pocket money left over. Severus had won of course and his potion, the Foliage Fortifier Foam, was registered with the Ministry and later purchased by a herbalogical potions supply firm with residuals to be paid to the maker. Severus not only had money for his seventh year based on that potions competition, he had enough that if he chose to retire from teaching, he would be very well off.

The dark wizard entered into his private lab and took a look around at the familiar setting. After a moment of observation, he realized there was something out of place, something wasn't right. A suspicious frown formed upon the Potion Master's face. Something important was missing but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He let his eyes travel over the books that filled the large bookcase; no, none of his potions volumes were missing. He walked by the shelves housing various cauldrons and other containers he used for brewing, none were out of place. Things seemed to be in order, but he was for sure something was missing. He frowned, Miss Granger had been the only one who he had let in here, aside from Albus, and he knew she did not dare… Miss Granger. The thought of the witch made him stop stone still in the middle of the room. Even his breath ceased. It was Miss Granger that was missing; Hermione was missing. After a few moments the wizard looked toward the potions table where they had been brewing the time turner potion. There was no evidence of her to be seen. No hair combs left behind, no muggle pens littered his potions table. He looked to his desk in the far corner of the room. She had pulled a chair from his chambers there so they could both work at the desk; however it was now gone. He frowned. It seemed wrong.

Without thinking further, Severus moved toward the wall leading to his private chambers and uttered the password. He retrieved the chair and pulled it back out into the workroom next to his own chair. After placing it in its proper place, Snape stepped back and observed the two empty chairs. It wasn't quite the same; however, it was better. It felt more right.

--

"Oh there you are!" Molly raised her arms into the air and bustled forward to embrace the four Gryffindor Hogwarts Students. Hermione and Harry had made plans to spend the winter holiday with the Weasley family and had arrived at Kings Crossing Station with Ron and Ginny.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had missed the train," She continued to embrace each of them one after the other, "but here you are." She smiled at them.

Hermione's heart swelled as the female head of the Weasley family embraced her; Molly was like another mother to her.

"Oh Hermione dear, Albus told me you were in a potions accident. Thank goodness for Severus. The man has the temper of a viper; however, you couldn't have a better wizard in charge of a potions classroom." Molly Weasley continued to beam at Hermione, "I heard he was able to apparate you out of there just in time. The wizard has quick reflexes that's for sure."

Hermione nodded.

"He was a real git to Neville, lost Gryffindor 80 points." Ron added in complaint.

Molly frowned and put her hands on her hips. "And he was well within his rights. Potion making is a very dangerous subject Ronald. Poor Hermione," Molly patted Hermione on the arm, "could have been terribly injured. There is no knowing what might have happened had Severus not acted so quickly."

Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. They were used to both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley trying to engrain some respect for the dower Potions Master into their brains.

Arthur Weasley approached the group from behind. "Ah, I see you found them Molly." He gave a nod. "Harry, Hermione, I'm glad you were able to make it." He gave them a smile and then addressed Hermione directly. "I've had an owl from you parents Hermione, they'll be arriving just before the Yule Festival." Mr. Weasley's eyes sparkled brightly. "Your father said he was bringing a moving picture machine with him. He said it could put images, like our wizarding photos, moving pictures on the wall. He said there were some of you." Arthur Weasley beamed down at her.

Hermione groaned. The last thing she wanted was her parents to show the Weasley's old black and white movies of her crawling around in her diaper or mashing up her food with her hands.

Harry noticed her horrified look and couldn't help but goad her. "I'm sure you mum has some interesting footage, eh Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the large clock behind them. "Oh my, we best be going. It's almost six." Molly wrapped her arm around Ginny. "Bill and Fleur will be arriving this evening." As Mrs. Weasley named the French witch her face seemed to tighten and Ginny gave a soft groan.

Ginny had hoped Fleur wouldn't be coming for the holiday, though she knew it was unavoidable. Bill and Fleur were married now. At least she wouldn't have to share a room with the annoying witch any more; Fleur would be in Bill's old room. The two weeks Fleur had stayed in her room before the wedding had been a nightmare.

The group made their way out of the station and toward the parking lot.

As they approached the lot, both Harry and Hermione instinctively looked around for Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia even though they knew very well that the vehicle now inhabited the Forbidden Forest. It had gone quite wild.

They moved down the rows of parked vehicles and then stopped just behind a hideously orange and white van.

Harry turned to Hermione with an amused face. It was clear he recognized the make of Mr. Weasley's new vehicle.

"What do you think Hermione?" Mr. Weasley stood proudly next to the van with a pleased expression on his face. He gave the orange and white monstrosity a pat. "You're father helped me fix it up over the fall, fascinating things these muggle vehicles." He opened the barn door side entrance which displayed what Hermione recognized to be the interior of a camper van.

"Isn't it wonderful what these muggles think of?"

Hermione wasn't all that surprised at hearing of her father's influence on Mr. Weasley's choice of vehicle. She remembered seeing pictures of her parents next to a similar vehicle that was taken in the early sixties. They had been going through a hippie phase at the time and VW's were all the rage. She had seen a few color pictures of the vehicle later on in years. It had been a horrible shade of green that looked rather like regurgitated peas and of course unbelievable plaid seats. Even though she couldn't have been more than three, she remembered those horrible cushions. Thank Merlin her mother had finely made him get rid of the thing.

Hermione peered around the corner of the open door and couldn't help but cringe at the sight of plaid cushions. She never thought pea green could ever be considered more appealing; however, she had to admit it was better than this violent orange, brown and white plaid. It reminded her of the walls of Ron's room; walls so orange with Chudley Cannons posters it made you ill.

She could feel Mr. Weasley awaiting her opinion on the vehicle and tried to smile. "Um, well, you know these are collector's vehicles now. They have a bit of muggle value in such good condition" She avoided giving her own opinion. She wondered how much restoration had been done by magic.

Mr. Weasley seemed pleased with her answer and nodded. He popped open what Hermione knew to be a small cooler. "Even has one of those muggle food boxes, keeps things cold."

It was of course full of various foods and what she recognized as a few bottles of chilled pumpkin juice and butter beer. As she looked closer she realized that there was quite a bit more food than what would have normally fit in such a small cooler.

Mr. Weasley noticed her reaction and added, "There are a few upgrades." He then added quietly so that only she could hear, "but don't tell Molly." He looked toward is wife who had pulled Harry, Ron, and Ginny around to the back of the van where they were loading the trunks. Hermione knew that all of their trunks would have never fit in the back of the vehicle; however, her experience with Mr. Weasley's _upgrades_ provided no doubt in her mind that Mr. Weasley had charmed the back end to grow to accommodate the space required, much like his Ford Anglia. She could only hope the van didn't fly. The Ford Anglia was one thing, but a bright orange and white Volkswagen van was an entirely different matter.

Hermione gave Mr. Weasley a small smile and headed around back to load her own trunk.

--

Hermione leaned her cheek against the cool window as she looked out, watching as the dark winter landscape passed by. They were at least an hour out of London now and there were few houses or lights to be seen. She couldn't help but smile every so often when they would pass a house all decked out in seasonal lights: giant electric trees that lined driveways and wire deer, glowing in white, high upon rooftops. Ginny had made the comment that they looked something like Harry's patronus. She sighed, there was a special magic about the Muggle tradition for the season. It lifted the heart.

Both Harry and Ron had fallen asleep almost as soon as the van reached the highway. Ron's occasional snore was comforting, Severus… Professor Snape had not snored the few times they had fallen asleep in the same room, at least that she noticed, though it could have been that they both had always been too tired after their work.

She sat back and turned to look at Harry and Ron. Her heart grew light and she couldn't resist smiling, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Harry's glasses sat askew on his face and his mouth hung slightly open. Ron's mouth on the other hand was gaping open and there was a bit of drool dribbling out of his mouth. Normally, Hermione would have cringed at the sight; however, she now found it rather sweet. For a time, she thought perhaps she might not ever see them again and now everything was back to normal, as it should be. She was happy, well mostly. She frowned. She should be content yet something was missing.

She sighed and looked toward the front of the vehicle. Ginny and her mother were speaking in hushed tones and Mr. Weasley was busy driving, softly humming to himself. Everything seemed to be back to normal, as it should be; however, it didn't feel quite right. She looked back out into the darkness and watched as the shadowed shapes of trees and hills moved along. The world around her was in motion once more yet something inside her at that moment was still, vacant, missing. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the seat. "So far away," she whispered under her breath and then opened her eyes widely when she realized what exactly she was missing. _He _was missing, Severus Snape.


End file.
